No Puedo Ignorarte
by HanaIchigo
Summary: Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro.  Sak&Syao UA Entren, lean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**NO PUEDO IGNORARTE**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las autoras CLAMP. La historia es original mía. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

_No lo puedo creer _pensamientos

- ¡Hola! diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sumary:** Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Sak&Syao UA

**Capítulo 1:**UNA MALA EXPERIENCIA

- ¡Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos! - Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba cargando unas cajas.

- ¿Ya? - al ver como las chicas asentían con la cabeza supo que ya tenían ganas de irse a su casa, debían estar cansadas – Entonces, muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudarnos chicas. Y a tu también, Yamazaki, por supuesto. Siempre nos va muy bien vuestra ayuda. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien.

- Sí! Muy bien – Respondió otra chica de pelo marrón y anteojos – Nos gusta mucho ayudaros.

- Hasta otra! - concluyo la mujer, que volvía a cargar las cajas que segundos antes había dejado en el suelo. - Tened cuidado volviendo hacia vuestras casas.

- Sí – Respondieron todos a unisono.

- Sakura, si quieres Tanaka te puede llevar a tu casa en coche, eres la que vives mas lejos. - dijo mientras la aludida hacía que no con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes Kaho. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ir a mi casa caminando. No es ningún problema – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Kaho Mizuki era la "jefa" de la organización "KAFEM", que se dedicaba a organizar fiestas, festivales, y otros eventos para los jóvenes de Tomoeda. Era una joven de unos 25 años, con el pelo largo y marrón, ojos grandes y brillantes, piel blanca y fina, cuerpo no muy delgado y con gusto para vestir sencillo. Era muy simpática y activa, caía bien a casi todo el mundo, y le encantaba poder hacer cosas para los demás, le encantaba estar ocupada, organizando, dando ordenes, trayendo y guardando cosas...

"KAFEM" fue fundado hacía tan solo 3 años, y ya habían echo un montón de cosas.

Estaba formado por jóvenes de Tomoeda de todas las edades, que ayudaban con la organización de los eventos. Al principio no había mucha gente dispuesta a ayudar, pues nadie cobraba por ello, pero más adelante la gente se fue animando y poco a poco el grupo se hacía más grande. Ahora acababan de organizar la fiesta de los ciruelos. Habían planificado una cena en el templo Tsukishiro, nada muy complicado, simplemente para disfrutar de la compañía de los amigos, sin tener que ir muy lejos. Había tenido bastante éxito, pero ahora, casi por la madrugada, la gente ya empezaba a irse. Aún quedaban algunos miembros de "KAFEM" que recogían las cosas y dejaban el lugar limpio, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Sakura y sus amigos, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, también ayudaban a los miembros de KAFEM, aunque ellos aún no eran miembros, pues aún era menores de edad. Des del principio habían ayudado en todo lo que habían podido, pues conocían a Kaho des de hacía tiempo.

Sakura era una linda chica de 15 años, cursaba el último año de instituto junto a sus amigos. Tenía el pelo marrón muy claro, a veces hasta se confundía con el rubio, los ojos verdes, muy bonitos y llamativos, las facciones finas y el cuerpo ya desarrollado. Se le daban muy bien los deportes y las mates, pero odiaba la historia, no podía con ello! Pese a su buen físico no tenía mucho éxito con los chicos, pero no era algo que la preocupara demasiado, pues ella sólo tenía ojos para un chico. Vivía con su padre, catedrático en una importante universidad, y su hermano, que pronto empezaría con su carrera. Su madre falleció a causa de una enfermedad cuando ella aún era pequeña, pero eso no le había impedido ser feliz. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica vital, que desprendía energía y alegría por el lugar que pasaba. Era divertida y alegre, pero también sabía actuar en los momentos que se requiere seriedad y tranquilidad. Era bastante responsable a su edad, porque la situación en la que vivía la había obligado a saber hacer cosas que otras no saben hacer. A menudo se encargaba de hacer la comida o de lavar la ropa o de ir a comprar... No es que los otros chicos y chicas no lo hagan, sino que ella tuvo que empezar a hacerlo un poco mas temprano de lo habitual.

Su circulo de amigos se centraba en: Rika Sasaki, de su misma edad, le encanta cocinar y hacer deporte, a menudo la confunden con mayor, porque es muy madura y siempre hace las cosas razonadamente. Aunque lo mantiene en secreto, le gusta un chico de mucha más edad que ella. Naoko Yanagisawa, una fan de las historias de terror, en especial las de fantasmas. Se caracteriza por su gran imaginación, y su don para decir lo que el otro quiere escuchar cuando pasa un mal momento. A veces tiene una reacción un poco infantil, pero siempre acaba entrando en razón. Se lleva muy bien con Yamazaki, ya que ambos tienen debilidad para las historias. Chiharu Mihara, una chica muy suspicaz, siempre se entera cuando su novio, Yamazaki, ha dicho alguna mentira de las suyas. Es muy tranquila, y siempre pensaba todo antes de hacerlo. Se le dan muy bien las lenguas y la historia, y siempre acaba ayudando a Sakura en lo último. Yamazaki Takahashi, el mejor amigo de Sakura. Aunque es el único chico de su grupo, se lo pasa muy bien. Nunca a tenido la necesidad de tener un amigo, aunque se entendía bien con todos los de la clase, sus mejores amigos eran Sakura, Naoko y Rika, pues Chiharu era su novia des de hacía a penas un mes. Su gran afición es contar historias sin ningún sentido, que con demasiada frecuencia la gente se cree, aunque a su querida Chiharu nunca la engaña.

Estaban los cinco andando por la calle. Darían un paseo antes de dirigirse definitivamente hasta sus respectivas casas.

- Ufff... - suspiró Rika - ¡estoy cansadísima! De un momento mis pies van a decir "basta", y no voy a poder moverme... ToT

- Aguanta mujer. Que tu ya deberías estar acostumbrada a estos esfuerzos – intentó animarla Chiharu – cada fin de semana te vas de excursión a al montanya con tu familia. ¡Eso si que debe ser cansado!

- Dicen antiguos manuscritos – empezaba a contar Yamazaki – que hace muchos antes por los parajes del norte se dio un extraño caso en que tuvieron que cortar los pies a una chica porque estos se le habían vuelto morados. Pasaba que la chica nunca paraba de andar y sus pies siempre estaban cansados, llegó un momento que se le pusieron de color morado y poco a poco el color se iba extendiendo hasta la pierna, y así tuvieron que cortárselos. Pero entonces... – el chico no se daba cuenta, pero Rika y Sakura tenían una cara de espanto impresionante, y de inmediato se sentaron para "descansar los pies". A Naoko le brillaban los ojos con estrellitas, y a Chiharu le salían llamaradas de fuego de los ojos. Esta última no aguantó más y empezó a ahogar al que era su novio.

- ¡Quieres parar de decir estupideces¿No ves que las asustas? Te conozco des de la guardería, y aún no has aprendido a dejar de mentir¿no vas a aprender nunca? - Chiharu continuó reprendiéndole a su novio, mientras las otras chicas se ponían en marcha, sabían perfectamente cómo iba a acabar eso.

De repente Yamazaki se soltó de las manos de la chica y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Chiharu, al verse sorprendida, al principio no respondió a tal acto, aunque pasados unos instantes profundizo un poco más el beso, subiendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras los enamorados vivían uno de sus frecuentes momentos de "ternura", las tres chicas iban andando un poco más adelante.

- ¡Pero que envidia me dan esos dos! - exclamó Sakura por lo bajo – se ven tan bien juntos. ¡Oh, Kami-sama¿Es que Yukito nunca se va a fijar en mi¿Nunca me verá como nadie más que la hermana de su amigo? Que triste es mi vida amorosa... - acabó lamentadose Sakura.

Yukito Tsukishiro era el mejor amigo de Touya. Se conocían des de la escuela y siempre habían sido buenos amigos. A Sakura le gustaba Yukito des de que lo vio, y nunca le gustó nadie más, al menos con la misma intensidad.

- Shh... que te van a oír – susurró Rika, siempre preocupada por los demás – No te preocupes por estas cosas. El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas – luego suspiró largamente – y de quién menos lo esperas – concluyó casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿A caso estás enamorada y no nos has dicho nada? - preguntó Naoko

- Eh.. No no ¡no! Que va... - dijo Sasaki moviendo las manos, estaba un poco nerviosa y toda sonrojada – No me refería a mi.

- Pues a mi no me acabas de convencer...

- ¡Ay Naoko! Tu siempre tan desconfiada – agregó Sakura con una alegre sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta del suspiro de descanso que hizo Rika una vez desviaron la atención hacia otro tema.

- _Lo siento de verdad chicas, no me gusta nada esconderos cosas, pero no os lo puedo contar... no aún._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacía media hora que se habían ido del templo Tsukishiro. Sakura y sus amigos ya habían dado una buena vuelta.

- Bueno chicas, y chico, – una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar como se ponía Yamazaki cuando generalizaban su grupo como "chicas" - creo que yo ya me voy a casa. Estoy agotada del todo. Creo que me voy a quedar dormida en medio de la calle, antes de poder llegar a casa. ¡Muahahaha! – su risa era el unico sonido que se escuchaba en la despejada calle.

- ¡Naoko! - gritó su amiga – no rías de esa manera, pareces una maníaca perversa.

- xD Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpo la chica de anteojos aún en medio de risas.

- Pues entonces mejor nos vamos todos ¿no?

- Tienes razón Yamazaki. ¡Nos vemos mañana por la tarde! Adiós – se despidió Rika.

- ¡Adiós! - respondieron los otros a unisono.

- Naoko yo me voy contigo, así te acompaño hasta tu casa y cuido que no te quedes dormida en la calle. - dijo Sakura tirándola del brazo. - Adiós parejita... jijiji

Los aludidos se volvieron rojos como el tomate. Sin embargo, en cuanto las dos chicas se habían ido, se abrazaron y se sentaron en un banco cerca de allí.

Yamazaki empezó a tocarle el pelo, suavemente, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro. Hacían una linda pareja, u estaban muy bien juntos. Se conocían des de pequeños, y de la amistad pasaron al amor sin darse cuenta. Pero estaban felices, su amor era correspondido.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo.

Y sellaron su declaración con un beso a los labios. Un beso dulce y cálido, que despertó en ambos la necesidad del otro. Una necesidad que saciaron con otro beso, pero este era distinto, este era apasionado, lujurioso, era un beso lleno de amor sin embargo.

Y pasaron los minutos, entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia. Y ya nada existía a su entorno, solo ellos dos. Pero fueron súbitamente separados por un ruido. Un ruido que los sacó de su mundo perfecto. El ruido los hacía un quad blanco al pasar por su lado. El misterioso quad se fue en la dirección que habían tomado Naoko y Sakura.

La interrupción duró solo unos segundos, pero fueron lo bastante largos como para que la pareja se diera cuenta del tiempo pasado.

- Creo que es hora de que acompañe a mi bella princesa a su castillo. – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de su sonrojada novia.

- No digas esas cosas, – respondió ella mientras se levantaba – ya sabes que me da mucha vergüenza.

Y ambos se fueron andando plácidamente, abrazados por la cintura y con una sonrisa en sus caras.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo des de que se despidió de sus amigos, unos veinte minutos como mucho. Había dejado a Naoko en su casa, sana y salva, ahora solo le faltaba el último trozo hasta llegar a su casa. El peor trozo para ella, pues era el que recorría sola.

No era miedica ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le dama un poco de grima ir sola por la calle ella sola y de noche. Aunque a veces era peor cuando había gente, sobretodo si eran hombres que no inspiran mucha confianza. Como era el caso.

- _¿Por qué demonios no puedo vivir en el centro¿A caso es una prueba del destino?_ - pensaba Sakura mientras andaba por la calle, con el paso un poco acelerado.

Se estaba acercando a un parque, donde, de lejos, podía divisar a tres hombres fumando y bebiendo. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo.

No le gustaba poner juzgar a la gente por su aspecto, pero¿que piensas cuando en medio de la noche te encuentras a tres hombres mal vestidos y medio borrachos? Lo peor, piensas lo peor. Y no te equivocas, para nada.

- ¡Eh! Tu, chica – dijo uno de los hombres al ver pasar a Sakura - ¿Porqué no te acercas un poco y pasas un buen rato con nosotros?

Sakura ni siquiera se detuvo, se limitó a responder tan bien y tan rápido cómo pudo.

- No gracias, es que me esperan en casa. - Notó como sus latidos eran cada vez más seguidos, y mas fuertes, notaba su corazón en el cuello. Aceleró un poco más su paso, cosa que hizo que tropezara con algo que sobresalía en la acera. Su distracción duró solo unos breves segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que los tres hombres la rodearan.

Sakura estaba asustada. No, asustada no era la palabra. Estaba asustadísima, muerta de miedo, sentía como empezaba a temblar. No sabía que hacer, qué decir.

- Por favor, dejanme marchar. - Dijo mientras intentaba salir del circulo.

- Oh, vamos, quédate con nosotros. Seguro que en casa no tienes nada que hacer.

Sakura ni siquiera escucho. Estaba asustada, quería irse a su casa, y meterse en la cama. Parecía un malsueño.

Después de tomar aire se abalanzó entre el espacio que había entre dos hombres. No iba a ponérselo nada fácil. Ella se quería ir de allí. Consiguió salir del circulo, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la habían cogido por el brazo.

- Tu no te vas a ir de aquí – respondió el hombre que la tenía cogida mientras la llevaba dentro del parque, arrastrándola.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Decenas de lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Los sollozos, sin embargo no se escucharon.

Entonces sucedió lo que temía. Aquél hombre la besó. Le había cogido la cara con ambas manos, impidiéndole moverse, y había juntado sus labios. No podía sentir mas asco. El miedo que hasta entonces había sentido empezó a confundirse en odio y asco. Sentimientos que aumentaron al notar como las manos de aquél hombre empezaban a bajar por su cuerpo

No lo aguantó más, y se defendió de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Le propino una patada. Ni siquiera se fijó donde le dio, solo sabía que la había soltado. Se puso a correr en dirección a la calle, rogando para poder llegar a su casa. Sin embargo sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El viento le daba en la cara. Su pelo se movía al contacto del aire. Cerró los ojos por un corto instante, para dejarse llevar por la sensación, le encantaba conducir de noche. No había gente, no había coches, no había ruido.

Iba montado en su magnífico quad blanco. Su pelo revuelto y sus ojos brillando por la emoción. No podía evitar disfrutar de aquella sensación. Realmente le gustaba conducir su quad.

Se dirigía a su casa después de una noche loca con sus amigos. Pasó por una calle, donde pudo ver a una parejita dándose un beso de película. Sonrió. Eso si era pasarlo bien. Giró a la siguiente calle. En el parque pudo distinguir a unas sombras. A medida que se acercaba iba viendo más detalles. Frunció el ceño, lo que pasaba allí no le gustaba para nada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había conseguido escapar unos metros. Ahora no estaba en el parque, estaba en la calle. Pero seguía en la misma situación. Ahora era otro el hombre que la besaba, y nuevamente empezó a llorar. No lo soportaba, esto era el peor malsueño de su vida.

Esta vez aquél malnacido contaba con la ayuda de otro hombre que la sujetaba. Y empezó a vajar las manos hasta sus pechos, y luego por su espalda, por sus cadelas, y se detuvieron en sus muslos.

Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, queriendo desparecer de allí. De repente escuchó un ruido. Todo fue muy confuso.

Segundos despues se encontraba encima de una moto, o de algo que se parecía, no estaba segura. Solo estaba segura de que alguien la había sacado de aquél infierno. Y cuando se sintió protegida entre aquellos brazos que la arropaban, empezó a llorar. Llorar.

* * *

**Hola!! Saludos de la autora!!! nOn  
**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Un poco accidentado... lo se... ToT Pero bueno... asi estan las cosas. He escrito este capitulo en un record de tiempo!! Tarde 3 horas en escribirlo! Eske quería publicarlo el martes 11 de Septiembre, porque es la Diada Nacional de Catalunya. Y quería hacerlo en su honor. Pero bueno no pudo ser. Pero por poco eh!**

**Esta es una idea que llevaba bastante tiempo dentro de mi cabeza... Espero que pueda continuar escribiendola, pues aún no se muy bien como va a seguir.**

**Ahora espero sus comentarios!! Sean buenos o malos!!**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo a todos los que os hayáis leído la historia!! n.n**

**Matta Nee!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO PUEDO IGNORARTE**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las autoras CLAMP. La historia es original mía. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

_- No lo puedo creer - _pensamientos

- ¡Hola! - diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Sak&Syao UA

**Capítulo 2:**ENCUENTRO

Las gruesas lágrimas caían por su cara, y mojaban la camiseta del chico. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba encima del quad, pero no había dejado de llorar. Estaba asustada, y no quería pensar en lo ocurrido.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. Estaban abusando de ella en medio de la calle, de repente se oyó como se acercaba un quad, pero en ese momento no supo identificarlo como tal, y segundos después notó como un brazo la cogía por la cintura y la subía en el asiento del vehículo, encima de las piernas del conductor.

Al parecer, gracias a la repentina llegada de su "salvador", sus atacante se habían parado y separado un poco de ella, lo que facilitó su rescate.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a cesar, aunque no por falta de ganas. Poco a poco sus ojos nublados empezaron a ver bien, y en lo primero en que se fijaron fue en la camiseta del conductor. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con su rostro.

Al principio no lo reconoció, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo de cerca.

Él tenía la vista fija al frente, aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba viendo. Aquél chico tenía un año más que ella, y pocas veces habían cruzado alguna palabra. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, sin embargo ahora le debía mucho. Su nombre... Syaoran Li, uno de los chicos mas popular y guapo que había en Tomoeda.

-_ ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? - _era la pregunta que abordaba la mente de ambos.

_- ¿Te sientes bien¡Demonios¿Como voy a decirle eso? - _pese a simular que estaba fijado en la carretera, Syaoran estaba pendiente de la acompañante que llevaba sentada en sus piernas – _¡Nadie se siente bien después de lo que le a pasado a ella!_ - continuó divagando en sus pensamientos.

- _Muchas gracias. No es tan difícil decirlo ¿no¿Entonces porque no puedo decírselo? - _la preocupación por entablar conversa poco a poco fue ocupando lugar en su mente, y sin darse cuenta ya no pensaba en lo ocurrido minutos antes, pero por supuesto no lo había olvidado, ni lo olvidaría.

No dejaba de ver el rostro de Syaoran, de repente, sintió ganas de no llegar nunca a su destino, fuera el que fuera. Sakura estaba sentada de lado, encima de sus piernas, él tenia un brazo a cada lado de ella, evitando una posible caída. Y la chica aún permanecía apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

De repente sintió como el moto se paraba. Levantó su cabeza y quedo fascinada de lo que veía. Delante de ella había la vista de todo Tomoeda. Las luces, las calles, los parques, las casas... se veía todo desde allí. Era un hermoso paisaje.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin moverse. Syaoran simplemente bajó sus brazos y los dejo ahí donde quedaron, uno a cada lado de la chica. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir. ¿Qué se debe decir en esas circunstancias?

_- ¡Demonios¡Pero dile algo de una maldita vez!_ - Syaoran se reprendía interiormente por su repentina incapacidad para hablar.

Sakura, sin estar enterada de los pensamientos de su acompañante, estaba ensimismada mirando la vista. Sus hermosos ojos estaban centrados en cada detalle que captaban y no paraban de moverse de un lado para otro, intentado memorizar el paisaje que estaban viendo. Pasaron los minutos y cuando se cansó de la vista se giró hacía Syaoran, que estaba mirando al frente, nuevamente.

Entonces, repentinamente, Syaoran se levantó y cogió la mano de Sakura, guiándola hasta un banco que estaba ahí. Se quedaron sentados, uno al lado de otro.

- ¡_Ahora sí tienes que decírselo Sakura!_ - Muchas gracias – le dijo bajando la cabeza.

Sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no debía sentirla, pues no era su culpa lo ocurrido

- Si no fuera por ti, no se que habría pasado – se llevó las manos a su rostro, luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. El intento fue fallido, pues segundos después las gruesas lágrimas caían hasta sus piernas.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes – intentó calmarla el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo al rededor de su espalda - No debes pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Intenta olvidarlo, te aseguro que no va a volver a ocurrir.

Sakura se dejo abrigar por aquél abrazo que le ofrecía, y poco a poco se fue calmando. Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, y empezó a notar el cansancio y el sueño, y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, casi sin darse cuenta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

El hermano mayor de los Kinomoto estaba furioso. Furioso y preocupado. ¿Des de cuando su hermana llegaba tan tarde a casa¡Él había llegado más temprano que ella! Hacía una hora y media que ya debería haber llegado.

- No debemos angustiarnos – intentó calmarlo su padre – Sakura es una chica responsable. Debe haber alguna explicación – al mismo tiempo intentaba calmarse él, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, ya que ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Era muy tarde, y ambos tenían un mal presentimiento, supongo que el típico presentimiento que se tiene cuando estas preocupado por alguien, que hace que pienses que algo malo ha pasado. Esperas que llegue pronto a casa, sano y salvo, y te diga "¡_Ya he llegado!". _

Sin embargo, los Kinomoto aquella noche no iban a oír aquellas palabras.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por fuera – dijo el padre, incapaz de estarse un minuto más dentro de aquella habitación con tanta tensión, tenía que hacer algo para no sentir aquella impotencia que lo invadía. Además, así a lo mejor podría encontrar a Sakura antes.

En cuanto Fujitaka salió, Touya se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intentado controlar su angustia. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y empezó a pensar en qué podría hacer. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido hasta que sintió como el peso en su hombro aumentaba considerablemente. Sakura se había dormido.

No pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia ella, que descansaba con apariencia serena. Con un amado seco su cálida piel, aún humedecida por sus lágrimas. Y intentó moverse lo mínimo para no despertarla. No sabía por qué pero estaba muy bien, se sentía bien a su lado, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba. Rápidamente la idea se marchó de su cabeza. Aquella noche iba ha hacer todo lo que pudiese por ella, pero a partir de entonces todo volvería a ser normal. Cada uno en su mundo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fue corriendo hasta el teléfono del pasillo. ¡¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes¡Sakura llevaba el móvil encima! Ahora solo era cuestión de segundos hablar con ella.

Rápidamente marco los dígitos en el aparato, que tardó un poco ha dar señal.

- Tuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuut

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Syaoran empezaba a adormilarse también. Tenía un poco de frío, pero aún le estaba entrando sueño. Sakura aún dormía en sus brazos, tranquila. De repente algo lo despertó. El pantalón de Sakura estaba vibrando (O-O), y ella empezó a moverse, se estaba despertando poco a poco.

Después de unos segundos lo entendió. Era su móvil. Seguramente la llamaba de su casa. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir, y cogió el móvil de la chica de su bolsillo. Delicadamente apoyó a Sakura en el respaldo del banco en el que estaban sentados, y se levantó. Sakura seguía durmiendo.

En cuanto pulsó el botón verde una voz se escuchó por el aparato.

- ¡Sakura! - era una voz de hombre, parecía joven, y podría asegurar que estaba angustiado.

- Lo siento, no soy Sakura. – explicó él – Ella está...

- ¿Quién demonios eres mocoso? - ahora la voz sonaba gruesa, y ni rastro de la angustia anterior - ¿Qué le has echo a mi hermana?

- Esto es lo que estaba intentando contarte. - Intentó sonar educado, aunque empezaba a perder la paciencia – Me he encontrado a tu hermana en la calle que...

- ¡¿Qué has quéee¿Dónde está ella¿Quien eres¡Como le hayas echo algo, mocoso de mierda, vas a saber quien es Touya Kinomoto! Te juro que si...

- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez¡Es que no entiendes que estoy intentando contarte lo que ha pasado¡Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte¡Y yo no soy ningún mocoso de mierda! - ni rastro de paciencia. El hermano de Sakura era irritante, muy irritante.

- Mira, "muchachito", es muy tarde, tengo sueño, y quiero a mi hermana en mi casa ¡ya¿Lo has entendido? - Kinomoto estaba amenazando al que creía el culpable del retraso de su hermana. Ese chico lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

- ¡Pues entérate de que mi nombre es Syaoran¡Y no...!

De repente, cuando Syaoran estaba dándole su "merecido" a aquél tipo, el móvil de Sakura despareció de sus manos.

- ¡Cállate Touya!. Ahora mismo vengo, en diez minutos estoy aquí. O sea que para de chillar de esta manera. ¿Entendido? - Sakura habló sin pararse a respirar. Y inmediatamente después colgó - Lo siento. Es que mi hermano es un poco impulsivo... de todas formas muchas gracias.

- Si, tienes razón. – contestó Syaoran – Tu hermano está mal de la cabeza – esto lo susurró, lo ultimo que quería era herir sus sentimientos. A veces los hermanos salen un poco raros¿que tenían que contarle a él que tenía cuatro hermanas mayores?

Los gritos de Syaoran y Touya habían despertado a Sakura de su sueño, y esta, en cuanto entendió la situación, había tomado cartas en el asunto. Sabía que su hermano y su padre debían estar preocupados por ella, pero eso no les daba derecho a gritar de esa manera a la gente.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - se ofreció él.

- Si no te es molestia.

No tenía ganas de volver a andar sola por las calles. La verdad es que la idea de ir sola hacía su casa la aterrorizaba, pero no se había atrevido a pedírselo al chico, suficientes problemas le había causado aquélla noche.

Ambos montaron al quad. Ahora Sakura estaba detrás de Syaoran, que conducía ágilmente por las calles de Tomoeda.

Sakura le iba guiando, ya que él no sabía donde vivía la chica. Cuando estaban a una cuadra de distancia de la casa Syaoran paró el quad a petición de Sakura.

- Es mejor así – le dijo – Ahora solo faltaría que llegase en quad a casa para que mi hermano empezara a gritar otra vez. Aunque igualmente lo hará... n.nU

- No me extrañaría – Syaoran, aún en el asiento, extendió un brazo para que le sirviera de apoyo a Sakura para bajar.

La chica, con un rápido movimiento, bajó del quad. El destino, pero, quiso que, justo en el momento en el que bajaba, Syaoran girase la cabeza hacia ella y sus labios se rozaran. Sus ojos se miraron durante unos breves segundos, y se fundieron en un nuevo beso. El primero fue un inocente contacto, que dio paso a otro beso, y a otro, y otro, y otro...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Me ha colgado¡Pero con quien se cree que está hablando¡Que soy su hermano!

- ¡Touya¿Sabes algo de Sakura? - Fujitaka acababa de entrar en la casa, y al oír los gritos de su hijo supuso que sabía algo de su hija.

- Sí. Se me ha ocurrido llamarla al móvil, a ver si contestaba.

- ¡El móvil! Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Y¿qué te ha dicho?

- Bueno, pues eso, que la he llamado, pero me ha contestado un chico, Syaoran creo que me ha dicho que se decía – Esperó la reacción de su padre, que no tardó en dejarse escuchar.

- Q... qu... ¡¿Qué?! - la sorpresa y el desconcierto de Fujitaka eran evidentes.

- Lo que oyes. Nosotros preocupados y ella vete a saber dónde y con quién. Supongo que a lo mejor aún estaba en la fiesta que organizaba "KAFEM".

- No me lo puedo creer. Sakura, mi pequeña Sakurita... - aún no se creía lo relatado por su hijo - ¿Y con ella no has hablado?

- Sí, mejor dicho, ella ha hablado conmigo, porque en cuanto ha terminado de decir lo que quería a colgado y apagado el móvil. Me ha dicho que en diez minutos estaría en casa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Syaoran sentado en el vehículo, un poco inclinado hacía Sakura, que estaba levantada, entre los brazos de él. Las manos de ella, en el cuello del chico, jugando con su nuca, no tardaron en palpar el suave cabello de Syaoran. Mientras, los besos seguían.

La pasión, la atracción, la curiosidad, la satisfacción, todo un remolino de sensaciones llenaba el cuerpo de los jóvenes, que daban rienda suelta a estas. Entre beso y beso, se miraron, y de repente Syaoran se separo de ella.

- No confíes en que esto vuelva a pasar - le dijo con un tono de voz frío – Adiós, espero que te vaya todo bien a partir de ahora.

- ¿Eh? - Sakura se quedo desconcertada ante las repentinas palabras de Li, pero, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, él ya había encendido el motor - ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? - Syaoran giró por la primera calle a la derecha.

Y poco a poco, se fue hacía su casa, aún pensando en lo que le acababa de suceder. Parecía tan irreal. Cuando llegó a su casa abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, y la cerró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la luz encendida en el salón quería decir que la habían esperado despiertos.

Una vez vio que Sakura había llegado en su casa y ya se encontraba a salvó en el interior, Syaoran se fue a toda prisa de allí. Había permanecido en la calle siguiente, escondido entre las sombras, esperando a que la chica llegara a su casa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hola...

- ¿Te crees que es momento de decir "hola"? - cualquier cosa que tuviera dos orejas o dos ojos podrías saber que Touya Kinomoto estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, y el blanco de sus gritos era, una vez más, su hermana.

Cuando Sakura había llegado a su casa, se había dirigido al salón, donde la estaban esperando su padre y su hermano. Ambos estaba sentados en el sofá, y en su cara se reflejaba enojo, más en Touya que en su padre, y preocupación. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, los cuatro ojos se clavaron en ella, y la siguieron hasta que se quedo de pie, delante de ellos.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos escasos minutos, y Sakura se decidió a romper el hielo con su conflictivo "hola".

- ¿Donde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados – Su padre intervino.

Ella bajó la cabeza¿qué podía decirles?

"Mira, es que cuando volvía a casa unos hombres han estado a punto de abusar de mi, pero entonces llegó Syaoran Li y me salvó. Me llevó a un lugar precioso donde estuvimos hablando, y me ayudo. Sin quererlo me quedé dormida, y fue cuando Touya llamó. Me desperté, le contesté, y Syaoran se ofreció para llevarme de vuelta a casa. Sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera, pero, nos besamos, y una cosa nos llevó a otra. De repente se ha separado de mi y me ha dicho, en otras palabras, que no ha significado nada para él y que ya me puedo ir a la mierda... ¡el muy creído!" Eso era un buen resumen de lo ocurrido ¿no?

- ¡Contéstale!

- _¡Deja de entrometerte Touya! Esto es una conversación padre-hija¿lo captas?_ - Es que se me pasó la hora, – _mentira _–y no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde–_ mentira _–Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos acabando de recoger – _mentira _–y preferí quedarme a ayudarlos hasta al final – _mentira._

- ¿Y cuando yo te llamé dónde estabas? - Touya volvía a interrumpir. Fujitaka estaba callado, valorando la explicación de su hija.

- Recogiendo – _otra mentira_ – tenía el móvil guardado junto a los objetos personales de todos – _mentira_ – No lo oí, y por eso lo cogió otro – _semi-mentira._

Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bostezo, cosa que hizo que los tres recordaran lo tarde que era.

- Por ahora puedes ir a dormir – Le dijo su padre – Mañana me lo acabas de contar.

Sakura se giró, y tras murmurar un sencillo "buenas noches", se fue hacía su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera de la habitación, su padre volvió a hablarle.

- Se me olvidaba. De momento tu castigo será: dos semanas sin salir con los amigos y un mes sin paga.

- De acuerdo – respondió Sakura resignada. Era de esperar un largo y duro castigo de su padre.

Llegó a su habitación sin problemas, y se tumbo en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos pesadamente, y tras pasar unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, se levantó para ponerse el pijama. Una vez cambiada de ropa, se fue al baño.

Con rapidez de lavó los dientes, la cara, las manos, los tenía sucios de la cena y también tenía un par de rascadas de cuando había "caído" en el parque. El simple echo de verlas izo que las imágenes volvieran a surgir en su mente.

Cuando ya se encontraba dentro de semana dedicó unos minutos a pensar.

Mañana debía madrugar, y lo primero que tendría que hacer es dar una explicación convincente a su padre. Pero no sabía que decirle. La verdad no, le daba demasiada vergüenza, le era demasiado doloroso hablar de aquello con él, no soportaría tener que dar detalles de lo ocurrido. Se sentía tonta. Le había dado la primera excusa que se le había pasado por la cabeza, y ella mintiendo no era muy buena. No sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralada.

La cabeza le dolía, parecía que iba a estallar, y el cuerpo le parecía el triple de pesado. Estaba muy cansada.

Pasaron unos minutos en que estuvo pensando en lo que haría mañana, pero finalmente se rindió al sueño y se durmió.

* * *

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!**

**Komo va todo? Ya está aki el segundo capítulo!! **

**Estoy impresionada por los reviews que he recibido... esperaba muchos menos... Muchísimas gracias a todasssss!!! un beso a la mejilla a cada una! n.n **

**Habréis notado, supongo, que el summary de momento no tiene mucho que ver con el fic. Más adelante se verá que si tiene una relación. Y cuando digo más adelante quiero decir en el siguiente chapter xD Es que primero quería que ocurriera esto... ya veréis algunos de los motivos... xD**

**Este capítulo me has costado más escribirlo, el primero lo tenía muy pensado, este has sido mas sobre la marcha. Además he empezado el curso y todo se complica un poco, con los deberes y esas cosas... ToT **

**Que os ha parecido la aparición de Syaoran? Muy buena eh!! xD Y hasta se han dado unos cuantos besos!! Aunque no los he descrito mucho xD Más adelante tendré mas oportunidades? Quien sabe... xD Eso sí, tengo dos o tres escenas pensadas muy... emotivas, por así decirlo xD**

**Ahora voy a contestar los reviews!!! (que ilu me hace esto! n.n)**

**juchiz: **Hola! Fuiste la primera!! Me hizo una ilusión que casi se me saltan las lágrimas xD Me alegro que te guste mi historia n.n Y por lo que hace referencia a la ortografía... tengo una mini-excusa (xD) es ke el primer capítulo casi no me lo repasé... se que es culpa mía igualmente... pero es que quería publicarlo ya xD Este me lo he mirado mas detenidamente y en principio debería tener menos... muchas menos... Ya me dirás que te ha parecido!! ºoº Byee!

**meg-chan:** Hola!! muchas gracias por tu ánimo y tus palabras de apoyo! Me esforzaré para que esta historia sea de su agrado n.n ya tengo pensadas algunas ideas interesantes! Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el segundo capítulo! Sayonara!

**vivi-chan: **Saludos! Muchas gracias por dejarme review! La verdad es ke realmente animan mucho a un escritor para seguir escribiendo. Si puedo, intentare subir un capitulo a la semana o algo así, no quiero prometer nada porque después no puedo cumplirlo... ToT Muchas gracias por tu palabras!!

**YoZu-SaKuRiTa-92:** Holitas!! n.n Intento que la historia tenga "gancho" para que sea más interesante de leer n.n me alegra que te agrade n.n Tenías razón, Syaoran es el del quad! Jejeej eso del quad blanco lo he sacado de un chico de mi pueblo... xD No creo ke nadie lo reconozca... sino tendría un pequeño problema xD Espero ke este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n Byee!

**X-Haiass-X: **Otra vez cambio de nombre? XD te lo podría haber dicho antes eso, pero no me he acordado xD Cuando estaba buscando tu nueva historia tuve un problema porque no sabia como te decías xD Pero nadie pudo detener a HanaIchigo, ke como el mar impecable la encontró! XD Cierto muchos personajes, mejor dicho, mucho de los caracteres y papeles de los personajes están basados en la realidad! XD Pero la historia no es real, ya me gustaría a mi xD (Yo sería Sakura, claro!) Tomoyo AÚN no ha salido, pero no te preocupes ke saldrá muy pronto n.n Gracias por tu apoyo! Seguramente este fic no estaría subido sin ti xD Byeeee!!

**Luna-Box: **Hola!Cierto... como ya he dicho arriba, de momento la historia no tiene mucho que ver con el summary, pero más adelante si!! n.n lo he hecho un poco al revés de lo normal xD El siguiente capítulo ya se parecerá a lo que dice el resumen! Dudo que este capítulo te haya dejado alguna duda sobre la identidad del conductor del quad xD Al principio no sabía si hacer que la salvara una chica (Tomoyo por ejemplo), pero después decidí que debía ser Syaoran. Jujjuujuju así me gusta más n.n Gracias por tus ánimos!!

**LoReNiSH: **Saludooos! Pues si que es muy "guay" que Syaoran haya salvado a Sakura! No creo que me atreviese a escribir lo que le hubiera podido pasar... Jejeje Aunque el summary de momento no tiene mucho que ver, también es una parte importante de la historia. n.n Gracias por tus agradables palabras! Espero ke este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto! n.n Byee!!

**Kirara8: **Ohayo!! Ke agradable sorpresa ver tu nombre por aki!!! n.n No me esperaba ke te leyeras mi historia... xD fue toda un sorpresa! Espero que también tengas tiempo de leer este de capítulo... ke ahora casi no tenemos tiempo de nada... ToT Cual comentario no entendiste? XD bueno nos vemos!!! Gracias por tu review!! Yo també TsT n.n

**Y hasta aquí llegaron los reviews!!!! bastantes no? n.n Pues quiero recibir el doble por lo menos!!! xDD es broma es broma!! xD Es que eso de subir el segundo capitulo me hace feliz xD **

**Gracias por leer!!! Y dejad review!!!!!**

**Se despide con un beso (en la mejilla xD):**

**HanaIchigo**


	3. Intentando Olvidar

**NO PUEDO IGNORARTE**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las autoras CLAMP. La historia es original mía. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o - cambio de escena

_-No lo puedo creer - _pensamientos

- ¡Hola! - diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Sak&Syao UA

**Capítulo 3:** INTENTANDO OLVIDAR  


- ¿Eh? - se frotó los ojos, aún medio dormida - ¿Qué horas es?

Contrario a lo que había pensado, su padre la había dejado dormir hasta tarde. Ya era el mediodía.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron volviendo a su mente. Al principio le parecía un mal sueño, parecía borroso, pero poco a poco lo fue recordando con claridad. Lo ocurrido en el parque le vino a la mente y rápidamente el asco se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo. Salió de un alto de la cama y se dirigió corriendo al baño, rogando para no encontrarse ni con Touya ni con Fujitaka.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y empezó a llenar la bañera. Mientras se esperaba, sacó una toalla del armario y la dejó encima del taburete. Empezó a desvestirse, y observó su reflejo al espejo. Su piel parecía distinta, menos suave, con otro aroma, sucia, no era la misma. Y poco a poco fue resiguiendo todas las pequeñas heridas que se había echo la noche anterior. Las imágenes volvieron a pasar por su mente como si de una película se tratase.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos fueron a rozar sus labios. El día anterior la habían besado, y había besado. Primero esos horrendos hombres, de forma bruta y fría. La habían besado a ella, pero si hubiesen besado a un perro no lo hubieran echo de distinta forma. Era la forma más grotesca que nunca nadie había usado para besarle. No la habían besado muchos chicos, pero sin duda aquella no es la forma que se emplea para besar a una persona.

Luego, un poco más tarde, vinieron los besos de Syaoran Li. Esos fueron cálidos y placenteros, nada que ver con los anteriores. Nunca pensó que un día besaría a Syaoran. No se habían cruzado ni una sola palabra en toda la vida, nada a parte de algún insignificante "hola" o "adiós". Y de repente, en tan solo una noche, se encuentra besándolo en la esquina de su calle. La verdad es que la había cogido desprevenida. No fue nada intencionado, y no había pensado en que aquello tuviese futuro, pero aún así, las palabras que le dijo le hicieron daño.

En conjunto, eran unos echos terriblemente desastrosos. Se encontraba fatal, el cuerpo le pesaba, y parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Según iban pasando los minutos más ganas tenía de llorar.

La bañera estaba llena. Se sumergió en ella. Se hundió en la caliente agua, se sumergió completamente, y cuando salió le pareció que una parte de sus problemas habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, la sensación solo permaneció en ella durante unos cortos segundos. Volvía a tener unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No tenía ganas de salir de la habitación. Ahí estaba bien, bueno lo que se dice bien no, pero mejor que en otro sitio sí. Se sentía resguardada del mundo, de la gente, allí nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño. Nada salvo ella misma.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Por qué no has despertado a Sakura aún? - preguntó un molesto Touya a su padre – Si yo hubiese llegado a la hora que ella llegó ayer me habrías levantado a primera hora de la mañana para hacerme hacer un montón de faenas estúpidas y pesadas. ¿Por qué a ella no?

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no gritar? - le preguntó su padre con total calma – Y respecto a tu pregunta, – respiró profundamente antes de seguir con su respuesta – mi intención inicial era despertarla y hacerle hacer las faenas de la casa, pero algo en mi interior, llámalo sexto sentido si quieres, me hace ver que no vino tarde porque quiso. Ayer cuando volvió le vi una mirada un poco triste, y hoy cuando iba a despertarla la he visto dormir muy intranquila, estaba como tensa, y susurraba algo en sueños, pero no lo he entendido. La verdad es que me tiene un poco preocupado. Además, ya está castigada, ahora me preocupa más su extraño comportamiento.

- Ahora que lo dices a mi también me pareció que estaba un poco rara ayer. Normalmente hubiera protestado por el castigo, ayer no lo hizo – al escuchar las explicaciones de su padre, Touya lo entendió. Y ahora ambos estaban nuevamente preocupados por Sakura - ¿Aún está durmiendo Sakura?

- Mmmm... supongo que sí. Ayer llegó muy tarde y debía estar muy cansada. La dejaré dormir hasta antes de la comida – aclarado el punto, ambos volvieron al trabajo.

Touya y Fujitaka estaban en el jardín, arreglándolo un poco. Cortaban el césped, arencaban las malas hierbas, regaban las plantas, podaban los árboles (los de temporada no, claro). Era por eso que ambos ignoraban que Sakura estaba levantada, dándose un baño en el lavabo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de pasarse unos minutos dentro del agua, se enjabonó el cuerpo con el gel. Se lavó cuidadosamente cada fracción de su piel, y cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba limpio, y gran parte de la superficie estaba ocupada por la espuma, se quitó el jabón. Poco a poco su piel quedaba libre de los restos de espuma. Una vez terminó se miró, y frunció el ceño.

Cogió nuevamente la esponja y el bote de jabón. Volvió a lavarse el cuerpo, esta vez frotando con más energía. Volvió a abrir el grifo para quitarse el jabón. Nuevamente se miró críticamente. Realmente se sentía sucia. Su ceño mostró el desagrado.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, pero el resultado final nunca era de su agrado. Cada vez se frotaba más fuerte, cosa que izo que marcas rojas aparecieran en su blanca piel. Lo que más le escuecía eran los brazos, el cuello, las caderas, y la parte inferior de la espalda, los lugares donde "aquéllos" hombres la tocaron. Cuando sintió que no podía más salió del agua, y se secó con la toalla que antes había preparado.

Para vestirse tenía que ir a su habitación, y de momento no quería salir de allí.

Envuelta en la toalla, se sentó en el taburete, pero no estaba cómoda, así que se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Se observó los brazos, rojos de tanto frotar, y las las imágenes nuevamente pasaron por su mente, como si de una película rayada se tratase. Saladas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara.

Le parecía irreal, como si aquéllo no fuese con ella, como si aquél capítulo de su vida perteneciera a otra persona y se hubiera colado en sus recuerdos. Se sentía mal, y no podía dejar de llorar. Intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aún así los sollozos se escapaban de sus temblorosos labios.

- ¿Por qué a mi? - susurraba entre sollozos.

Solo pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si no llega a parecer Syaoran, la hacía estremecerse de miedo y terror. La sensación que tenía en su cuerpo era difícil de describir, se sentía sucia, tonta, pesada, mal, le dolía todo, no quería pensar en nada, no quería hacer nada, solo quería quedarse allí, sin hacer nada.

"_Tranquila, no te preocupes_", las palabras de Syaoran volvieron a su mente, como una pequeña luz en aquélla espiral de malos recuerdos."_No debes pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Intenta olvidarlo,"_ había dicho él, pero no era nada fácil hacerlo¿como olvidar algo que tienes grabado en el cuerpo y en la mente? _"te aseguro que no va a volver a ocurrir". _Había finalizado así su frase. Y recordó cómo brillaron los ojos de él en aquél momento, un brillo de decisión. Fue gracias a aquél brillo y los brazos que la rodeaban, que pudo relajarse un poco, lo bastante como para quedarse dormida.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes. No va a volver a volver a ocurrir. - se repitió en un susurro para si misma. Y se sintió un poco mejor.

Si quería salir de aquél pozo en el que estaba a punto de caer, tenía que ser fuerte y tirar adelante. Poco a poco se levantó del suelo, y salió del baño.

Aún no se sentía bien, pero si un poco mejor. Se colocó bien la toalla, que por la posición en la que estaba se había caído un poco, y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el armario y escogió la ropa que quería ponerse: unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta de manga larga pero no muy gruesa. No quería que su padre y su hermano viesen las marcas rojas, que aún permanecían en su piel, ni las rascadas o lo moretones, aquéllo solo desencadenaría más preguntas, y ella aún no tenía las respuestas.

Su rostro no estaba alegre, ni triste, parecía como si no estuviera allí, como si su cuerpo se moviera solo. Estaba decidida a tirar adelante, pero aquello no implicaba ignorar lo ocurrido. Porque ella no lo podía olvidar. Mientras se vestía y veía, una vez más, las marcas en su cuerpo, revivía mas detalladamente lo ocurrido, con lujo de detalles.

El terror, el miedo, el asco, las esperanza perdida, aquellas sensaciones habían calado en sus huesos. Ríos de lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por su rostro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Touya acaba ese rincón de ahí y ya estará todo. Yo voy a despertar a Sakura y a empezar a preparar la comida.

Fujitaka entró en la casa. Se fue al baño de abajo y se lavó las manos. Subió por las escaleras al piso de arriba, dónde había las tres habitaciones, el baño grande y el estudio que tenía un pequeño balcón. Una vez llegó al pasillo de arriba, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Estaba por picar en la puerta cuando escuchó como estaba llorando.

La angustia se reflejo en su rostro, y unas inmensas ganas de entrar a la habitación para consolarla le invadían el cuerpo, sin embargo se aguantó. Lo mejor sería esperar a que ella le contase lo ocurrido. No quería forzarla a decírselo, a lo mejor era algo personal de ella.

Espero unos minutos a fuera, intentando averiguar lo que le podía ocurrir, y cuando escuchó que cesaba el llanto llamó a la puerta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Toc toc toc_

Alguien estaba llamando a su habitación.

- ¿Sakura? - preguntó su padre sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta – ¿Ya estás despierta?

- Si – Sakura respondió flojito, se acababa de secar las lagrimas, rápida como un rayo, y se puso de espaldas a la puerta para que no le viera la cara, haciendo ver que estaba ordenando el armario.

- Veo que hasta te has vestido – inquirió Fujitaka – Voy a empezar a hacer la comida, cuando hayas acabado baja y me ayudas – Cerró la puerta tras de si.

Sakura volvió a secarse la cara. Ordenó su habitación. Si no lo hacía su padre le mandaría hacerlo igualmente. Cada vez que las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, luchaba para que no lo hicieran.

- Todo va a estar bien – se repetía a si misma, intentando creerse aquéllas palabras.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿La has oído llorar? - preguntó Touya incrédulo y alarmado. Estaba poniendo el mantel en la mesa.

- Sí – le contestó su padre, dejando por un momento los fogones – Pero no le he dicho nada, prefiero que me lo cuente ella misma, si me lo quiere contar.

- Yo creo que le deberías preguntar qué le ocurre – Contra-argumentó su hijo – no es nada normal que tenga este comportamiento. Si se lo preguntas a lo mejor te lo dice, le irá bien desahogarse.

- No sé, que hacer. Si de aquí a dos días las cosas siguen igual le voy a preguntar qué le pasa, pero quiero darle un margen de intimidad. No quiero que piense que soy un entrometido, o que se vea forzado a contármelo.

Siguieron haciendo sus tareas, y diez minutos después Sakura bajaba, con una sonrisa por máscara. Cuando los dos hombres la vieron, se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación.

- No todo el mundo estaría tan contento en tu situación – le dijo Touya.

Sakura, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, se quedó helada durante unos segundos. ¿A caso su hermano lo sabía?

- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? - intentó disimular ella.

- Papá te castigo ayer por la noche. Podrás disfrutar de dos largas semanas de castigo, otro en tu lugar estaría deprimido. - Una burlona sonrisa se puso en su rostro - Pero claro, supongo que los monstruos como tú funcionan con una lógica incomprensible para los humanos - no pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que Sakura le lanzara el delantal en la cara.

- Mira el que habla de monstruos¡el único "Hombre Neandertal" vivo que queda en el mundo! - ahora, la vena que sobresalía en la cabeza de Sakura, también lo hacía en la cabeza de Touya.

- ¡No te atrevas a repetirlo una sola vez más...! - continuó gritando Touya.

Y así fue como empezaron otra discusión. Era último día de vacaciones, ya que mañana era lunes, el primer día de clases, pero aún así Sakura no sentía la emoción que acostumbraba a sentir por aquéllas fechas, le parecía un día triste, aburrido, largo y sin color.

Sakura iba a cursar el último año del instituto junto a sus amigos. Estaban los cinco en la misma clase des de parvulario, y esa era una de las razones por las que eran tan buenos amigos. Se llevaba muy bien con todos, sin embargo, sentía que no les podía explicar lo ocurrido. Había pensado dos o tres veces en llamar a Chiharu o a Rika, pero era una acción que nunca llevaba a cabo. Ahora mismo se sentía insignificante, y sus problemas también lo eran a ojos ajenos. Era mejor no decir nada, así a lo mejor conseguiría olvidarlo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Hola! - saludó con la mano a sus compañeros de clase.

- ¿Cómo es que ayer por la tarde no saliste? - le preguntó Naoko.

- Es que quería acabar de organizar las cosas – se disculpó ella, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de salir. Se había quedado toda la tarde mirando la televisión.

- Por cierto, - ahora hablaba Rika – hoy solo nos harán una reunión corta ¿no?

- Si, para informarnos de como irá el curso y eso. - Aclaró Chiharu – Después podríamos ir a tomar un helado o algo. ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡Bien! Muy buena idea – Contesto Yamazaki mientras Rika y Naoko asentían con la cabeza.

- Ush... lo siento chicos, pero yo no voy a poder salir - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? Ayer ya no saliste.

- Es que mi padre me has castigado sin salir durante dos semanas - _Y eso no es ninguna mentira._

- ¿Y eso?

- Os lo cuento en otro momento, el profesor acaba de llegar.

Segundos después saludaban a unisono al profesor. Estuvieron reunidos allí por dos horas. Sakura se sentía alejada de la realidad, y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos recientes de aquélla mañana.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la mañana del lunes, el primer día de clase. Sakura se despertó y volteó a ver el reloj. Tenía tiempo suficiente para ducharse antes de ir al instituto._

_Media hora después estaba cambiada y almorzada, y con la mochila lista en su espalda. Se dirigió al recibidor para ponerse los zapatos y salir. Pero cuando abrió la puerta sintió como perdía todas las fuerzas. Le daba miedo la calle. No podía salir sola._

_Durante todo el domingo estuvo encerrada en casa, ni siquiera salió al jardín, pero ahora debía ir al instituto, y no podía salir de casa, no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes. Solo se le ocurrió una solución. _

_Para poder salir, le bastaba con que alguien la acompañara. Se lo pediría a su hermano._

- Touya... _- lo llamó des de la puerta._

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? _- contestó a su llamada des de la cocina._

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme al instituto?

- ¿Eh? - _Touya estaba sorprendido, hacía ya bastante que tenía el carné de coche, pero su hermana había subido contadas veces al coche conduciendo él. Era muy extraño que ahora le pidiese que la llevara -_ Claro, pero ¿a qué viene este cambio de actitud?

- Jejejeje _– rió la chica nerviosa –_ Bueno... es que me hace ilusión llegar en coche.

_Por la cara que puso Touya, Sakura supo que no se tragó la mentira, pero aún así la llevó en coche. Fue todo un alivio para ella, pero aún yendo en coche un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando pasaron por delante del parque._

_- ¿Y esto me va a ocurrir cada día? - se preguntó mentalmente._

_**End Flash Back**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Uf! Al fin ha terminado la reunión – exclamó Yamazaki acercándose al grupo de chicas que estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa de Naoko.

- No puedo creer que ya empiece el curso. ¡Las vacaciones me han pasado rapidísimo!

- A mi también Chiharu – dijo su Yamazaki – Me hace una pereza volver empezar – y un gran bostezo se escapó de su boca.

- ¡Es que todo te da pereza a ti! Eres un bago - Sentenció Chiharu.

- ¡Oh! No empecéis a pelear, por favor - Puso paz Rika – Por cierto¿sabéis dónde está Sakura?

- Creo que ha ido al baño.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Joder! - Exclamó Sakura por el pasillo. Tenía que ir al baño, pero el de su planta estaba "fuera de servicio", así que tuvo que ir al del piso de arriba.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, y giró por la esquina. Iba caminando distraída, mirando por la ventana. De repente sintió como si alguien la mirara fijamente, y giró la cabeza.

- _¡Oh Kami-sama! Él no por favor..._ - gritó mentalmente la chica - _¡Mierda!_

Syaoran Li en persona estaba apoyado en la pared, delante de los lavabos. Y la estaba mirando. Ella apresuró el paso, evitando mirarle. Pasó cómo una flecha por delante de él y entró en los lavabos de chicas, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Una vez dentro respiró profundamente un par de veces.

Ya llevaba un mal día, solo le faltaba encontrarse con el señor "todas-estáis-a-mis-pies" para que se le aguara aún más. Cuando había pasado por delante de él, había notado cómo la seguía con la mirada, sin inmutarse, y ella no quiso decirle nada. Le estaba muy agradecida por lo que había echo por ella el sábado por la noche, pero esto no le daba derecho para tratarla como a una cualquiera. Porque si de algo tenía fama él, era de mujeriego sin remedio.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Maldición! - susurro el castaño.

- ¿Y ahora qué te ha pasado¿Quién ha osado provocar el enojo del "Gran" Syaoran Li? - exclamó con dramatismo un chico que se le acercaba.

- Eriol no me vengas con tus tonterías, por favor.

- Se te ha olvidado que Syao tiene un humor de mil demonios des de hace dos días? - dijo una dulce voz detrás de Eriol.

- Oh... se me olvidó – dijo él con una sonrisa en rostro, luego le dio un beso a los finos labios de la chica.

- ¡Eso sí que no¡Besuqueo delante mío ya os dije que no! - exclamó el castaño, pero al ver que sus amigos no le hacían caso insistió – ¡Eriol Hiiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, separad vuestras bocas de una vez!

Al ver que seguían sin hacerle caso decidió irse de allí, seguramente el profesor no tardaría en llegar. (Ellos también hacen una reunión el primer día, pero la suya empieza ahora, mientras que la de Sakura ya ha acabado). Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que justo en el instante que pasaba por delante de la puerta de los servicios, esta se habría y salía Sakura, que en verlo se quedo inmóvil.

Se paró a escasos centímetros de la chica. Giró hacia la derecha rápidamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella también había girado en esa dirección. Entonces se giró hacia el otro lado, pero ella también se movió a la izquierda. Al final, ella lo dejó pasar a él, que con el ceño aún más apretado entró en la clase.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- _¿Es que ni siquiera se sabe apartar¡Oh, claro! Eso sería demasiado para _el señor "todas-estáis-a-mis-pies". _Por favor, que chico más repelente. No parece el mismo que el que me salvó. A lo mejor era un hermano gemelo..._ - Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que le dedicó Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol, y buena amiga de Syaoran. Ella, por educación, le devolvió la sonrisa.

La castaña se dirigió rápida como un bólido a la que sería su clase durante aquél curso.

- Hola, ya he vuelto chicas y Yamazaki. Es que los lavabos de este piso están fuera de servicio y he tenido que ir a los de arriba.

- Entonces ya nos podemos ir.

Empezaron a salir, a paso lento, antes de ir a tomarse el helado, habían decidido que acompañarían a Sakura a su casa

- Eso de "chicas y Yamazaki" suena un poco mal Sakura...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Naoko? Yamazaki es así de especial, no quiere que generalicemos el grupo con "chicas" porque dice que él no tiene nada de chica, pero yo no quiero decir "chicos" porque la mayoría somos chicas.

- Pero es que decir "chicas y Yamazaki" suena fatal – Naoko continuó con su argumentación.

- Pero si es la única solución...

Durante el camino a pie fueron charlando de trivialidades. Para ir a la casa de Sakura iban a pasar por la calle del parque, pero ella les dijo que tenía que pasar por la siguiente porque quería comprarse una libreta para clase, aunque en realidad solo fue una excusa para no tener que pasar por la otra calle.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa, después de darles las gracias por acompañarla, Sakura se fue directamente al ordenador. Quería aprovechar el último día sin deberes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki estaban tomando algo en el café. Llevaban ahí mas o menos una hora.

De repente surgió en la conversa el extraño comportamiento de Sakura. Los cuatro se habían dado cuenta que la Sakura que habían visto aquella mañana no era la Sakura de siempre, en seguida notaron todos que la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara sólo era una máscara. Pero como ella no había dicho nada, nuevamente, no le comentaron nada, porque cada vez que hablaban de como le iban las cosas ella salía con evasivas. A Sakura le estaba pasando algo, y era su deber de amigos saberlo y ayudarla en lo posible.

- Es que no sé que le debe haber pasado. El sábado por la noche estaba bien ¿no? - preguntó Rika, con un tono preocupado.

- Si, creo que estaba normal. No le noté nada extraño – dijo Chiharu, que había estado con ella durante la fiesta – Naoko¿mientras ibais de regreso a casa te dijo algo?

- No. Estuvimos hablando de lo cansado que había sido el día, pero no me dijo nada extraño.

- Entonces tuvo que ser el domingo – intervino el único chico de la mesa.

- Si, supongo que si – contestó Chiharu - ¿Y si le preguntamos a su hermano lo que le pasa?

- Es una buena idea, pero ¿quién se lo pregunta?

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle aquéllo a Touya Kinomoto, que además era conocido por su mal genio.

* * *

**Holitaaaaaaaaas!! Cómo les va todo?**

**Bueno, aquí tienen el tercer capítulo!! n.n estoy orgullosa de mi misma... Este capítulo tiene 8 páginas (solo la historia!!! sin comentarios ni respuestas a reviews!) !!! todo un récord para mi xD aún quería incluir un par de ideas más, pero creo ke eso ya sería excederme xD Ya me direis si os ha parecido largo... Kiero opiniones y sugerenciassssssss!!**

**Quería hacer una aclaración: Cómo ya debéis haber notado, yo soy catalana, y aunque no debería ser así, a veces me cuesta escribir, sobretodo expresarme, en castellano. No lo digo como excusa, ni siquiera digo que no me gusta el castellano, nada de eso, simplemente quiero que me entiendan un poco.**

**En el primer capítulo, donde pone que Sakura había celebrado la fiesta de los ciruelos, debería poner la fiesta de los cerezos... (xD, eske kuando lo vi me kedé a cuadros), y como ya lo había publicado no lo podía cambiar, porke si vuelvo a colgar el capítulo se me borran los reviews... y no kiero eso... ToT La verdad eske komo escribía rápido y era bastante tarde, no me enteraba mucho de lo que escribía, también es a causa de so que tiene bastantes faltas... Gomen-nee... TTOTT**

**Una vez eso aclarado, voy a contestar reviews::**

**juchiz: **Hola!! pues me alegro que no te molestaran las faltas... la verdad es que eso me tiene un poco preocupada... como ya dige arriba, estuve pensando en volver a colgar el capítulo, pero eso significa perder los reviews... o sea que lo voy a dejar así, será una mancha más en mi expediente xD Si, Syaoran está un poco cabroncete xD pero supongo ke es la edad xD Gracias por apoyarme!! Byee!

**Naoka: **Hola! Bonito nombre n.n muchas gracias por dejarme review... me compensan el esfuerzo que hago jejeje espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo!! Sayonara!

**X-Haiss-X:** Hola, compañera de mutuo aprendizaje! XD Sabes, me sonaba tu nombre y no sabía a ke, pero ayer caí en la cuenta de que es la espada de Christian... xD es ke a veces soy un poco lenta (bueno, muchas veces soy muy lenta xD) Este también se te ha echo corto? Porke creo ke es lo más largo ke puedo escribir (por lo menos yo sola xD) XD hay algo ke no te recuerde a los limones?? xD a veces me pergunto como sería el mundo si... no hubiera frikis komo tu... y la verdad es ke me parece un mundo muy triste xD (te hago la pelota... yo de tu no me fiaría de mi xD) Ya as visto que si padre tampoco es que sea muy estricto con el castigo xD Últimamente hablamos por todos los sitios menos el msn y cara a cara xD será ke la tecnología nos esta suprimiendo como personas? Mejor le pregunto al de filosofía, a ver ke me responde xD Byee!! Viva el COSPLAY!!

**Undine: **Saludos! No pasa nada... me lo has dejado en el segundo!! Ya cuenta!! xD Bueno... si, las cosas van lentas, sobretodo en el capi 1 y 2, pero en el tres ya van mas rapidas no? XD Este capitulo es mas largo, lo as notado mucho? Eske no kiero ke se haga pesado... Dime ke te ha parecido n.n Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Byee!

**Danny1989: **Hola! No sabes lo feliz que me haces diciéndome esto!!! n.n La verda es que recibir reviews me encanta!! Me carga las pilas, y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus maravillosas palabras!! intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana! Saludos!

**FAIRY LUNA: **Hola! Jejeje Syaoran simpre es lindo.. xD aunque la verdad, es un poco engreído xD Intentare hacer lo posible porke las cosas vayan a mejor... aunque quién sabe xD Gracias por el review!!

**vivi-chan:** Hola!!! wow dos reviews por uno!! Está bien eso n.n Jejej es verdad, estar con Syaoran recompensa la falta de paga xD aunque depende de la paga xD De nada... me gusta contestar los reviews!! Así me acerco a mis lectores y puedo hacer un estudio de la demanda.. xD pues parece que algo de economía se me keda en el cerebro... xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Byee!

**Zetty:** Saludos! Muchas gracias! Estas cosas me animan mucho! Realmente parece que lo que escribo gusta a la gente, y esa es una sensación maravillosa n.n Gracias!! Byee!

**Kirara8:** Hola! Jeje este capi es un poco más largo... pero espero ke te siga gustando!! no pasa nada, lo que cuenta es ke lo hayas leído y me hayas dejando un lindo review!! (ke es el caso n.n) Te has planteado la idea de registrarte? XD eske te estas leyendo bastantes fics ya! Creo ke saldrías ganando! Xd anda anímate! Un petonás a cada galta, y uno en la punta de la nariz n.n Byee!

**Gracias a todas por los maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado!! Espero recibir en este capitulo!! Sugerencias, críticas, opiniones... y alguna felicitación también!!! n.n **

**Se despide medio dormida**

**HanaIchigo**

_**VIVA EL COSPLAY!!**_


	4. Conversaciones

**NO PUEDO IGNORARTE**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las autoras CLAMP. La historia es original mía. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

_- No lo puedo creer_ - _Pensamientos_

- ¡Hola! - diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Sak&Syao UA

.

**Capítulo 4:**CONVERSACIONES

Iban andando por la calle, cuando de repente vio que se acercaba una de las amigas de su hermana. Rika, creía recordar que se llamaba.

- Yuki – llamó a su acompañante – ¿puedes ir tirando tu? Es que yo tengo que hablar con aquella chica, creo que es amiga de mi hermana.

- ¿Crees que sabrá lo que le pasa? - preguntó el chico de tez blanca.

- Espero que si.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós – se despidió moviendo la mano, mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Touya cruzó la calle, ya que la chica andaba por la otra acera.

- ¡Eh! - la llamó cuando ya estaba ceca de ella - ¡Chica! - gritó cuando vio que ella no se daba por aludida.

Al final tuvo que ir corriendo, hasta alcanzarla, y darle un golpe flojo en el hombro.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó la chica al sentir el repentino.

- Perdona, - se excusó él – ¿tu eres la amiga de mi hermana no?

- Si, soy una de las mejores amigas de Sakura – aclaró la muchacha, sorprendida.

- Quería hablarte de algo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar mientras hablamos? - al ver que la chica dudaba un poco añadió – Si tienes tiempo, claro.

Rika dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

- Bueno, vale. Pero primero tengo que enviar un mensaje.

- Vale, no te preocupes. Yo voy tirando, estaré en la cafetería "Cat's eye".

- Ok, en seguida vengo.

Rika se apartó un poco, buscando tranquilidad para escribir el sms:

"_Hola! Al final esta tarde no voy a poder ir contigo. Es que me he encontrado al hermano se Sakura y quiero preguntarle. Lo siento. Te voy a recompensar con otra tarde! Lo prometo! Un beso!"_

Quince minutos después, Touya y Rika ya estaban hablando en la cafetería.

- Justamente quería ir a hablar contigo de Sakura. Ayer estuvimos hablando todos del comportamiento tan extraño que tiene des del lunes – explicó la chica.

- Pues es des la fiesta que tiene este comportamiento – dijo él - ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?

- No. Que yo sepa no. También lo hablamos ayer, y cuando nos despedimos de ella todo iba bien. Chiharu, Yamazaki y yo, nos despedimos de ella con total normalidad, y Naoko, que es la que se quedó, después, a solas con ella, también se despidió de ella sin notar nada extraño.

- Entonces no sé qué puede pasarle.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Cada uno perdido entre sus pensamientos. De repente, a Touya, se le ocurrió una cosa.

- ¿Y Syaoran?

- ¿Eh? - preguntó la chica - ¿Cuál Syaoran?

- El sábado por la noche, cómo Sakura no llegaba a casa, la llamé a su móvil. Me contestó un chico, creo que debía tener más o menos tu edad.

- Pues con nosotros no había ningún Syaoran – contestó segura Rika – Y que yo sepa, por aquí, solo hay un Syaoran – continuó hablando ya que Touya se había quedado callado, escuchándola – Se debe tratar de Syaoran Li, tiene un año más que nosotras, aunque creo que Sakura y él nunca han hablado ni nada.

- Pues tendremos que averiguarlo – dijo Kinomoto, decidido – Pensemos un plan – dijo en tono "profesional".

Estuvieron otros cinco minutos en silencio, pensando en el "plan".

- A mi solo se me ocurre una cosa – dijo Touya.

- ¿Qué?

- Ir a hablar con él directamente.

- Pero eso no es ningún plan... ((¬¬))

- Pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora. Es lo mejor que tenemos.

- Tienes razón. ¿Y quién hablará con él?

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del tiempo.

- Mejor lo hago yo – dijo finalmente la chica – creo que mañana lo veré en el instituto.

- Gracias. De todas formas, si algo no va bien me lo dices que iré a hablar yo con él. Me suena que no tiene muy buenas reputación.

- Jejeje, no te preocupes. Se nota que eres el hermano mayor – añadió con una sonrisa – ¡ya te diré algo! Ahora me tengo que ir.

- ¡Vale! Adiós.

- Adiós.

Ambos salieron del establecimiento. Con la tontería y los silencios había pasado rápido el tiempo, sin embargo ambas estaban satisfechos de aquella conversación. Estaba un paso más cerca de saber lo que le pasaba a Sakura.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Perdona tu eres Syaoran Li¿verdad?

Sabía perfectamente que el chico que estaba delante de ella era Syaoran Li, pero de alguna forma tenía que abrir conversación ¿no?

- Si ya sabes quién soy¿por qué me lo preguntas? - le soltó el chico, descarado. La chica se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que tuviera mal carácter.

- Perdona, - se disculpó – me llamo Rika Sasaki, voy al mismo instituto que tú – al ver que el chico no decía nada, ni la saludaba, continuó – Quería hacerte una pregunta – bajó la mirada al sentir cómo los ojos de él la miraban escrupulosamente.

- No – dijo él.

- ¿Eh? - la chica estaba sorprendida¡aún no le había echo la pregunta!

- No eres mi tipo – dijo él antes de darse media vuelta – no voy a salir contigo.

- Qu.. ¡¿Cómo?! - se había quedado sin palabras - ¡_pero que tío más repelente!¿Quién se ha creído que es?_

Syaoran se estaba alejando, a paso lento.

- _Vaya... ya es la segunda de este mes – _iba pensando el chico ((N/A: quería poner que era la segunda de la semana, pero me ha parecido exagerado xD))

Rika, al ver que el chico se alejaba, se acercó rápidamente a él.

- Perdona, pero no era eso lo que te quería preguntar – le dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

- Uh... - dijo él parándose - ¿De verdad? - Rika asintió con la cabeza – Entonces¿qué quieres? Creo que nunca antes habíamos hablado.

- No, es la primera vez que hablamos – le aclaro ella – Iré rápido – Rika tomó aire, en aquellos momento estaba segura de que aquél chico no tenía nada que ver con Sakura, seguramente ni sabía quien era su amiga. Aún así decidió preguntarle, por si acaso - ¿Conoces a Sakura?

Syaoran se quedó sin habla. Aquella pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido. Al ver que el chico no decía nada, Rika pensó que lo mejor era explicar un poco mejor las cosas.

- Se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene la misma edad que yo. El pelo castaño claro, medio rubio, y los ojos verdes. ¿Te suena?

- Si, la conozco - _¡Rayos! Que si me suena dice..._ - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - _No creo que venga ha echarme la bronca ni nada, total, fui yo el que la ayude... no se... es un poco extraño._

- ¿Si? - preguntó un poco extrañada Rika - ¿Por casualidad la viste el sábado por la noche?

- ¿El sábado? - _¿Y cuando se supone que la vi sino? Cada vez es más extraño esto..._

- Si, es que des de ese día esta un poco extraña. Parece triste. Y no sabemos qué le pasa - en el tono que empleaba la chica se podía notar la preocupación que sentía.

- ¿No sabéis lo que le pasa?

- No, y su familia tampoco lo sabe.

- ¿No os ha contado nada? - estaba extrañado, él había supuesto que ella se lo contaría a alguien, mínimo su familia. Pero parecía que no lo había dicho a nadie.

- ¡¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa?! - de repente la chica parecía tener nuevamente energía, y empezó a preguntarle a Syaoran – Dímelo, debe ser algo importante.

- No creo que yo sea el adecuado para decírtelo.

- Pero soy su amiga de toda la vida. Tengo derecho a saber lo que le pasa a Sakura, y más si es algo grave.

- Lo siento, pero yo no te lo puedo decir – y se fue corriendo.

Rika se quedó unos instante allá. ¿Porqué un chico como aquél, que nunca había hablado con su amiga ni había mostrado interés en ella, de repente parecía saber mejor que ella lo que le pasaba a Sakura? En cierto modo de sentía un poco traicionada. ¿Tan poco valor tenía la confianza que había entre ellas dos?

- _Aún así_ – pensó – _ella es mi amiga, y no voy a abandonarla cuando tiene problemas._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- No se lo ha dicho a nadie – iba repitiendo por lo bajo.

Después de la conversación con la amiga de Sakura, Syaoran había montado en el quad y había conducido por las calles, sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto.

Debía estar pasándolo fatal la chica, si nadie la apoyaba... debía ser durísimo. Lo mejor sería que se lo contase a alguien, aunque sea doloroso, siempre dicen que va bien contar las cosas ¿no? Pero no sabía cómo ayudarla, a él no le tenía confianza, pero a lo mejor si...

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que una moto lo adelantaba, y pitaba al pasar por su lado.

- ¡Syaoran! - gritó el conductor de la moto. Le hizo una seña para que pararan.

- Hola Eriol – saludó a su amigo, cuando ambos ya habían parado los motores - ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

- Lo mismo te digo – dijo con su habitual sonrisa – Es que Tomoyo hoy ha empezado las clases de aerobic, y voy a buscarla – al pronunciar el nombre de su novia su sonrisa se amplió.

- Vaya¿tienes miedo de que se pierda por las calles?

- No. Pero hay muchos maníacos sueltos por ahí – al decir eso, sus facciones se tensaron unos instantes.

- Tienes razón – él sabía muy bien eso.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Paso, me da grima veros tan acaramelados...

- Jajaja. ¡Venga hombre! No te cuesta nada. Solo hasta el polideportivo y cuando ella salga ya te puedes ir. Así no estoy solo mientras espero.

- Vale – cedió el ambarino – de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer ahora

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivos vehículos, y emprendieron el camino.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ufff... estoy cansadísima!

- Jejeje es normal, hoy es tu primer día Tomoyo.

Había acabado la clase, y las alumnas se dirigían al vestidor, para ducharse e irse. Por el camino, la amatista hablaba con su nueva amistad.

- ¿Cuánto hace que vienes aquí Sakura?

- Pff... no se. Bastante tiempo ya. Creo que año y medio o así.

- Vaya así no me extraña que te salga tan bien.

- Jejeje mira, con la práctica vas aprendiendo.

Diez minutos después, Tomoyo ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Sakura, pero, parecía que se lo tomaba con mucha calma.

- Si no te das prisa van a cerrar.

- Jejeje, tienes razón – suspiró pesadamente. Era la primera vez que tenía que volver sola a casa des del sábado. Estaba aterrada – Por cierto¿dónde vives?

Tomoyo era su única salvación. Llamar a su casa para que la viniesen a buscar sería demasiado raro. Pero no se veía con fuerzas suficientes para ir sola por la calle. Estaba un poco de suerte, Tomoyo tenía que hacer parte del recorrido que ella hacía para ir a su casa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas?

- Vale. Pero creo que Eriol va a venir a buscarme, supongo que no te molesta ¿no?

- ¿Eriol?

- Si, es mi novio. Tiene el pelo corto, la piel blanca, lleva gafas y tiene los ojos azules.

- ¡Ah! Si, me suena de haberlo visto contigo por el insti – suspiró un poco aliviada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Me voy.

- Espérate un poco más. Tomoyo debe estar a punto de salir.

- Le doy cinco minutos. Si no ha salido me voy. Ya eres mayorcito para que te de miedo quedarte solo – dijo Syaoran medio en burla.

Llevaban diez minutos esperando. Estaba en un banco, un poco apartado de la entrada. De repente vieron que la puerta se abrió. Pero la ujer que salió era demasiado mayor para ser Tomoyo. Siguieron esperando, hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Esta vez si era Tomoyo.

Eriol se acercó a ella, y la apartó. Se dieron un tierno beso. Syaoran veía como hablaban, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que él los oyese.

Se iba a marchar cuando vio que la puerta se volvía a abrir, y una temerosa Sakura salía. Parecía que buscaba algo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- No... - susurró Sakura - ¿dónde estás Tomoyo? - dijo con un tono casi inaudible, solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Se había entretenido un poco, y Tomoyo se adelantó. Pero cuando salió por la puerta ya no había rastro de Tomoyo.

- _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Miró temerosa a la oscura calle, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Bajo la cabeza, buscando el móvil de su bolsillo, dispuesta a llamar a casa.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Levantó la cabeza. Y allí, delante suyo, estaba Syaoran Li, otra vez, ofreciéndole un casco. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes.

- Me harías un favor – agregó ella.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mmmm – la chica separó instantáneamente los labios de los de su novio – tenemos que volver con Sakura.

- ¿Eh¿Sakura? - preguntó extrañado el chico - ¿Quien es Sakura?

- Una chica muy mona que hace clase conmigo. Se ha llevado muy bien conmigo – dijo Tomoyo mientras buscaba a su compañera por los alrededores.

- ¿No será por casualidad castaña?

- Pues si, pero lo tiene muy claro.

- Creo que ya no hace falta que te preocupes por ella.

- ¿Eh? - dijo extrañada Tomoyo.

La chica miró hacia la dirección que le señalaba Eriol con la mano.

Sakura estaba montando en el quad de Syaoran. Segundos después ambos se perdían por la oscuridad de la calle

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - exclamo la amatista.

- Ni idea.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había dejado a Sakura en su casa, sana y salva. Mejor dicho, la había dejado una calle atrás, para que su padre y su hermano no se enterasen, seguro montarían un escándalo. Pero había vigilado que llegara a su casa sin ningún daño, y no se había ido hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, después del alegre "¡Hola!" que había gritado al abrirla.

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa, no habían hablado, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a mirar a la cara. Las manos de ella, pero, estuvieron agarradas a él durante todo el tiempo.

Aún no sabía porque lo había echo. Cuando la vio allí, sola, y con el miedo reflejado en su rostro, su cuerpo se movió solo. Y sin darse cuenta ya le había dicho que la podía llevar a su casa.

Era una chica extraña Sakura Kinomoto, él nunca se había preocupado por nadie, pero cada vez que la veía a ella, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Fuese donde fuese, y estuviera con quien estuviera, cuando la veía a ella no veía nada más.

Sacudió la cabeza, más le valía quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, era demasiado disparatados.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el suelo. Iba caminando hacia su casa, había aparcado el quad en un parking subterráneo. Aunque le quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, al menos estaba seguro de que no le iba a pasar nada durante la noche. No se arriesgaba a dejarlo a la calle.

De repente sintió cómo unas manos, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo empujaban hasta la pared más cercana. Una mano firme lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, contra dicha pared, impidiendo así cualquier intento de escape.

Ya era tarde, y casi no había luz, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente quién era el individuo que lo había apresado.

- O me dices que le ocurre a mi hermana o te parto la cara aquí mismo.

* * *

**Fin de capiii!!!**

**Hola!! Como estáis? **

**este es el ke mas me ha costado escribir, de momento, la verdad es que, como dicen algunas, la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones... xD**

**el otro dia estaba pensando 8intentando concentrarme con el fic...) ke a lo mejor cuando yo cuelgo el capitulo, en mi país es de noche, en algun otro lugar es de día (XD se me encendió la bombilla que tengo por cerebro xD) y me haría ilusión probar una cosa xD**

**las bellísimas personas ke me dejen review (un kiss des de aki!) me dejen la hora en ke me lo dejan n.n es ke son de aquellas cosas sin sentido ke me hacen ilusión xD Por ejemplo:**

**(lo que escribáis, vuestra opinión etc) Por cierto aki son las 2 y kuarto de la madrugada del viernes 5 de octubre!**

**Me haríais feliz... n.n (la hora del ejemplo es la hora en la ke estoy subiendo el kap xD)**

**Es muy tarde y tengo sueño... T.T así ke no voy a poder responder reviews... de todas formas os lo agradezco mucho a todas las que me habéis dejado uno!!! n.n la verdad es ke sin reviews ni la mitad de esto me habría salido... Os prometo que en el próximo os contesto estos...**

**Muchísimas (muchas muchas muchas muchas) gracias a:**

_**..juchiz.. ..gabyhyatt.. ..X-Haiass-X.. ..kirara8.. ..NeRy92.. ..- Tenshi of Valhalla -.. ..rurihari..**_

__

**Espero que os haya gustado el capiii!!! n.n**

**Dejad REVIEWS!!!**

**un beso,**

**HanaIchigo**


	5. La Verdad

**NO PUEDO IGNORARTE**

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las autoras CLAMP. La historia es original mía. Escribo y publico esta historia sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo los comentarios de los lectores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

_- No lo puedo creer_ - _Pensamientos_

- ¡Hola! - diálogos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Vivían cerca, iban al mismo instituto, se habían cruzado por la calle y por todos lados se encontraban. Sin embargo, hasta este momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Sak&Syao UA

**Capítulo 5:** LA VERDAD

De repente sintió cómo unas manos, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo empujaban hasta la pared más cercana. Una mano firme lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, contra dicha pared, impidiendo así cualquier intento de escape.

Ya era tarde, y casi no había luz, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente quién era el individuo que lo había apresado.

- O me dices que le ocurre a mi hermana o te parto la cara aquí mismo.

Entonces supo que aquél tipo no estaba para juegos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Papá! - gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras - ¿Dónde está Touya?

Fujitaka, que estaba preparando la cena, tardó un poco a responder.

- Creo que me ha dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer – dijo pensativo, mientras se giraba hacia su hija, que acababa de entrar en la cocina – Pero estará aquí para cenar.

- Ah...

- ¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena?

- Vale.

Fujitaka sabia que algo le pasaba a su hija, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Temía que si era muy directo su hija lo tomara mal y se cerrara en ella, y eso podría ser aún peor. Si iba a preguntar a sus amigas, y ella se enteraba, se sentiría vigilada, controlada, y eso tampoco sería nada bueno. Pero aún sabiendo eso, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Sakura era su hija, él su padre, y por mucho que intentaba tranquilizarse no podía dejar de preocuparse.

- _¿Si fuese algo grave me lo hubiera dicho no?_ - no paraba de repetirse – _Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que haga falta. _

Hasta el momento, Fujitaka creía que su relación padre-hija iba muy bien, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que así fuera.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba dispuesto a contárselo todo, aquél chico era su hermano, y tenía derecho a saber lo que le ocurría a Sakura.

- Cuéntamelo de una buena vez, ¡maldito mocoso! - le grito, incapaz de esperar un segundo mas sin que hubiera una reacción del ambarino.

"Estaba dispuesto" era expresión exacta, porque ahora ya no lo estaba.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! - dijo Syaoran, intentando zafarse de aquél agarre. Como pudo, empujó a Kinomoto hacia atrás, con las dos manos – ¡Si quieres saber algo de tu hermana le peguntas a ella y a mi me dejas en paz!

Una vez dicho aquello, y mientras el otro se reponía del empujón, siguió su camino.

- Quien se ha creído que es ese niñato... - dijo por lo bajo Touya mientras se levantaba y seguía los pasos de Syaoran.

Syaoran sintió que tenía alguien detrás, pero demasiado tarde como para darse la vuelta. Alguien lo había empujado, y ahora esta en el suelo.

Sus brazos le escuecían, seguramente se había echo daño al caer, y su pantalón se había ensuciado de tierra. Lentamente se levantó, aparentando tranquilidad, una vez levantado, pero, se acercó al causante de su caída con rapidez. Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Después de aquél primer golpe vinieron varios mas. Ambos estaban concentrados en la pelea, sin acordarse del motivo por el que esta empezó. Durante los siguientes minutos todo fueron golpes, caídas, gritos, insultos, patadas, ... No pararon hasta que ambos estuvieron agotados, en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse sin que alguna parte de su cuerpo les doliera de sobremanera.

- Esto es una locura – Dijo Touya.

- Lo sé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mejor que empecemos a cenar – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa – Touya no va a tardar mucho mas, creo.

- Vale, – contestó Sakura – de todas formas se estaba enfriando.

Ambos empezaron a comer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos solos comiendo, y menos teniendo tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Aunque estaban de vacaciones, Fujitaka tenía que ir al trabajo igual, y Sakura tenía que cenar temprano, ya fuese porque había quedado con los amigos para ir a dar una vuelta, o porque la mañana siguiente tenía que madrugar.

El silencio se hacía incómodo, así que Fujitaka rompió el hielo.

- ¿Y cómo va el nuevo curso? ¿Es muy difícil?

- Mmmm... - Sakura pensó la respuesta – Bien, aún no nos han puesto ninguna prueba, y tenemos pocos deberes.

- Me alegro – añadió el padre con una sonrisa - ¿Y tus amigos van a tu misma clase?

- Si, no han mezclado los grupos, voy con los mismos de siempre.

El silencio, incómodo, se volvió a apoderar de la habitación.

Aquella noche, Touya no cenó.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Pasa – dijo mientras abría la puerta – mis padres no están.

- Gracias – dijo el otro.

Syaoran había ofrecido su casa a Touya, ambos tenían algunas heridas que era mejor desinfectar, y su casa era la que estaba más cerca, además en la casa de los Kinomoto seguramente habría gente, en cambio, en la suya, no había nadie. Sus padres llevaban unos meses que nunca sabía si estaban en casa o de viaje, cada uno tenía su propio calendario y raras eran las veces en las que coincidían en la casa.

- El baño está por ahí.

Touya, por su parte, no estaba nada contento de estar allí, no le gustaba ir en casas de desconocidos a pedir "favores". Pero aquello era una excepción, si se quedaba en aquella casa a lo mejor conseguiría sacarle algo de su hermana al mocoso.

Syaoran fue a buscar el botiquín, y luego entró también el el baño. Sacó el algodón y el alcohol, y empezaron a curarse. Cuando Touya estuvo listo, solo tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos, se dirigió a la cocina y, guiado por Syaoran, sacó hielo del congelador, cogió unos trapos, y envolvió el hielo en ellos. Seguidamente le ofreció uno a Syaoran, que rápidamente se puso en la mejilla, donde había recibido un golpe, y el se puso uno en el lado derecho del tronco. Gracias a su altura había podido evitar recibir ningún golpe en la cara.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? - pregunto Touya, cuando ya llevaban un tiempo con el hielo.

- Si, eres el hermano de Sakura – contestó Syaoran – De echo, no se ni cómo te llamas.

- Touya Kinomoto – dijo - ¿De que conoces a mi hermana? Nunca te he visto hablar con ella ni nada por el estilo. ¿Se puede saber qué le has echo? - no había podido evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Syaoran estaba en silencio. Sin saber que decir.

- Nos conocimos por casualidad – dijo al final – y yo no le he echo nada malo.

Touya se levantó de repente. Por un momento Syaoran pensó que quería volver a pelear, pero el moreno se acercó nuevamente al botiquín y sacó unas vendas.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa? - dijo mientras cogía con brusquedad el brazo de Li, y le vendaba con rapidez la muñeca, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que le dolía.

- No se si debería decírtelo – dijo con sinceridad – lo mejor sería que te lo contara ella – notó como le cogía con más fuerza el brazo.

- Seguro... ¡pero es que ella no nos lo dice!

Después de aquél grito, Touya salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la puerta, con paso rápido. Se notaba que estaba furioso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, notó como el otro lo retenía, con una mano en su hombro.

- Supongo que como eres su hermano, si no le dices que te lo he dicho, te lo puedo contar – dijo Syaoran con una mirada muy seria.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Sakura, escúchame – Espero a que su hija despegara su vista del plato y la fijara en él – Se que nos estás ocultando algo – vio cómo los ojos de Sakura se habrían con sorpresa, y tal vez con algo de temor.

- ¿Eh? -se hizo la desentendida, sin embrago su padre había notado el nerviosismo que de repente la había invadido.

- no se de qué se trata, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras, sobretodo si es algo grave.

- Lo siento papá, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como el agua que sale de una fuente. Sin esperar un segundo más, se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- No puedo creer que nos haya ocultado algo así.

Touya estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Syaoran le acababa de contar lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado, y aún no lo podía creer. Era algo tan irreal, no se sabía avenir a que aquello le hubiera pasado a su hermana. De repente, había sentido el frío de la realidad calándose en sus huesos.

Des del principio había pensado que lo que le ocurría a su hermana era algo relacionado con algún chico, o que se había peleado son sus amigos, que tenía un mal día,... alguna de las cosas típicas que les ocurren a los jóvenes. Estaba preocupado, si, pero no demasiado, creía que era algo "sin" importancia. Pero ahora se sentía estúpido.

Su hermana, Sakura, la niña que se peleaba con él por las mañanas, había pasado por una pesadilla. Y el no tenía ni la más mínima idea. La podían haber violado, o algo peor, si es que lo hay, y él ni se habría enterado. Se sentía tan insignificante... Pero había algo que si tenía claro:

- Muchas gracias...

Las palabras de Kinomoto sorprendieron a Syaoran, que no se las esperaba. Volver a explicar lo ocurrido, volver a recordarlo tan detalladamente, lo había echo pensar. Estaba claro que no le había contado la parte final al hermano de Sakura, simplemente había omitido algunos detalles.

Había vuelto a sentir como la sangre le hervía al explicar la situación que encontró en el parque, y había vuelto a relajarse al recordar, interiormente, la sensación que había tenido al estar con Sakura dormida a su lado. La electricidad volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, cuando, a su mente, apareció el recuerdo de un beso.

Y así, en silencio, pasaron los minutos, hasta que Touya decidió volver a su casa. Había echo un gran descubrimiento esa noche, lo mejor sería contárselo a su padre y meditarlo con la almohada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Touya llegó a su casa, Sakura ya estaba encerrada en su habitación.

Su padre estaba en el comedor, esperándolo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?! - preguntó un poco enojado.

- Ya se lo que le ocurre a Sakura – ambos ignoraron la recriminación que segundos antes Fujitaka había lanzado a su hijo. Ese tema era mucho más importante.

El padre tuvo que sentarse en una silla cuando su hijo se lo contó. Durante unos segundos meditó la posibilidad de que su hijo pudiera estar gastándole un broma, pero sabía que nunca haría broma de eso, y en su cara se reflejaba una seriedad nunca vista. Ambos estuvieron hablando de todo aquello durante un largo rato.

Fujitaka le contó la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Sakura, y decidieron que harían que como que no lo sabían, de momento. Querían darle unos días a Sakura para contarlo ella misma, pero si veían que no tenía intención de hacerlo, le dirían la verdad. No podía ser que guardara todo aquello y no lo contara a nadie. No iban a decir nada a nadie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana siguiente, todo ocurrió con normalidad. Touya, como hacía des de que había empezado el curso, llevo a Sakura al instituto.

Sakura había notado una mirada rara en su hermano y su padre, pero no le dio más importancia, aquélla mañana quería llegar temprano.

El día pasó sin ningún incidente remarcable, salvó la ausencia de Syaoran. Sakura lo buscó, disimuladamente, pero no lo encontró. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban solos, no había rastro del castaño.

Por otro lado, ella y Tomoyo no habían hablado nada, seguramente aún no se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablarse por la calle, por muy bien que se hubieran caído la primera vez que se habían dicho más que el reglamentario "hola".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Cómo es que Syaoran no ha venido? - preguntó Tomoyo a su novio.

- No se, - contestó él con un leve movimiento de hombros – supongo que como sus padres no están, ha aprovechado y se ha quedado durmiendo.

- Vaya, vive bien... - dijo la chica con un poco de envidia – lo que daría yo por poder dormir un poco más por las mañanas.

- Jeje ¿qué haces por las noches que no vas a dormir? - una sonrisa maliciosa ya había aparecido en el rostro de Eriol.

- ¡Malpensado!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

cuando por la noche volvió a casa, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más sin contárselo a nadie. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que la comprendiera, necesitaba que alguien la consolara, alguien para descargar sus pensamientos, sus angustias, sus dudas, ... Necesitaba contarlo.

- Papá – dijo con voz temblorosa – tengo que contarte algo.

Y Fujitaka supo que se lo iba a contar. Por un lado estaba preocupado, triste, angustiado, rabioso, ... pero por otro lado, estaba contento de que su hija, al fin, se lo contara.

- Al sábado pasado, - la voz se le cortaba ante el recuerdo - cuando volvía de la fiesta, en el parque de aquí – no podía seguir, no se veía capaz, pero los brazos de su padre, que ahora la rodeaban protectoramente, le dieron la fuerza, el apoyo y la confianza, necesarias para seguir – unos hombres me acosaron y abusaron de mi.

Notó como su padre la agrazaba con mas fuerza. Ríos, mares, oceános de lágrimas bajaban por su cara y empapaban la camisa que llevaba puesta Fujitaka.

Fujitaka tuvo claro que aquello había ocurrido de verdad, y que él ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No le interesaba escuchar todos los detalles, solo quería que su hija se desahogara por el momento, después ya pensaría lo que debían hacer.

Cuando una hora más tarde Touya llegó a casa, supo inmediatamente que su hermana se lo había contado a su padre, y sin decir una sola palabra, se unió a la conversa que estaban teniendo sobre el tema.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ha pasado una semana des de que Sakura contó lo ocurrido a su padre y a su hermano. Al principio fue un poco difícil para ella. Cada vez que los veía le daba vergüenza, sin embargo, la actitud comprensiva que tomaron ambos la ayudó a superarlo. Cada día estaba mejor. Sin duda, había acudido al médico, acompañada de su padre y bajo su recomendación, y este le había sugerido visitar a un psicólogo para que lo ayudara a superar el miedo que ahora tenía a ir sola por la calle.

Al margen de esto, sus amigos aún no sabían nada...

- ¡Cuántos deberes nos han puesto hoy...! - se quejaba Sakura a su compañera.

- Tienes razón, tendremos que pasarnos la tarde encerradas en casa delante de los libros... - dijo Rika – Solo pensarlo ya me aburro.

- Y yo...

Iban las dos caminando tranquilamente, de camino a casa. Hoy solo volvían ellas dos. Chiharu y Yamazaki iban a dar una vuelta los os solos, cosas de novios, y Naoko estaba en el club de narración.

- Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, y los hacemos juntas – Propuso Sakura - A lo mejor así no se nos hace tan pesado.

Giraron por la esquina. Rika lo estaba pensando, valorando la posibilidad de hacer los deberes de forma divertida con Sakura. Hacía mucho que no hacían cosas de esas, a lo mejor era una buena oportunidad para saber lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

Por otra parte, Sakura estaba concentrada, esperando la respuesta, y no se fijo en quién había en la acera de la calle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Pues si, – hablaba el chico, mientras aparcaba la moto – Tomoyo quiere montar una fiesta. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

- Bien, - contestó el castaño, también bajando de su quad – es una buena idea. Típico de ella, creo.

Se dirigían a la tienda, para comprarse algo para comer. Tomoyo quería montarle una fiesta sin ningún motivo concreto, simplemente le encantaba montar ese tipo de cosas. En principio, quería hacerla con poca gente, pero, como siempre, acabaría haciéndola a lo "Carpe Diem". La gente se apuntaba a todas la fiestas que surgiesen cuando empezaba el curso, pues sabían que, más adelante, con los exámenes, no habría tiempo.

- ¿Dónde crees que podríamos hacerla?

- No se, ¿cuales son las opciones? - contestó Syaoran sin mucho interés.

- Depende del día - estaban parados, hablando, delante de la tienda – Si la hacemos el domingo de la semana que viene la podemos hacer en el piso que tengo a las afueras.

- Pero el día siguiente es lunes, y tendremos que terminarla muy temprano. Mejor un viernes o un sábado ¿no?

- Si, ya lo habíamos pensado, pero entonces ya tendremos que retrasarla mucho – dijo el chico de la moto mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Tienes alguna idea tu?

- Me parece que si – dijo mientras dirigía una mirada despreocupada a la calle.

- Sabía que podíamos contar con tu mente prodigiosa.

- Tampoco hace falta que me hagas la pelota... ¬¬

Así eran ellos, amigos de toda la vida. Podían ir en grupo, y por supuesto que tenían muchos más amigos, pero simplemente ellos dos se trataban como dos hermanos. Habían tenido sus peleas y sus enfados, pero nunca habían dudado de la amistad que los unía.

- Si no lo recuerdo mal, - empezó el castaño con su explicación – mis padres – su vista se fijo en el alguien que acababa de girar por la esquina – me dijeron – la persona en cuestión se acercaba – que – sin duda era Sakura, toda ella era inconfundible – a lo – la miraba fijamente, pero ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba inmersa en la conversa que tenía con la otra chica – mejor – ella subió la mirada, y sus ojos entraron en contacto – la semana – poco a poco iba perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía, su mente se había separado de su cuerpo, esos ojos lo habían hechizado – que viene – ella seguía andando, hacia delante, sin despegar sus miradas, y él, la seguía con la mirada, girando ligeramente la cabeza a medida que ella se acercaba – tienen pensado – realmente no sabía que decía – ir - ¡pero que ojos tenía! Parecían pozos sin fondo – los dos – simplemente le era imposible despegar su mirada – solos – ahora estaba girado, ni siquiera estaba de cara a Eriol, que lo miraba perplejo, sin entender nada – el fin – y ella pasó por su lado, durante un instante pareció que el tiempo se detenía, y él paró de hablar, y ella de andar.

Sus miradas seguían conectadas, y parecía que los metros que los separaban eran escasos centímetros. Sentían la mirada del otro, y no podían mover ni un solo músculo. Hasta les pareció aguantar la respiración. Más tarde recordarían aquellos breves segundos como interminables minutos, y un leve sonrojo aparecería en sus mejillas.

Un suave tironeo, por parte de Rika, en el brazo de Sakura, izo que el breve momento acabara, y ambos siguieron con su respectiva conversación.

- Perdona, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

En realidad, era muy sencillo lo que ocurría:

_Es que, yo, no puedo ignorarte. _

**Gomen!!! ToT**

**Lo sientoo mucho!!! Muchísimo!! Esta vez e tardado una semana de más, 2 semanas en total!!! no me lo puedo creer... **

**no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, y la inspiración no me ha ayudado demasiado... T.T**

**Pero este capi es un poco más largo... solo un poco... u.u Pero espero ke os guste mucho!!!**

**Quería aclarar una coas del final:**

**Tanto Syaoran cómo Sakura dicen "perdona, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?", aunque Syaoran era el ke estaba hablando. Eske pobrecitos su alma se despego de sus cuerpos durante unos momentos xD**

**Me lo pase 'chachi piruli' escribiendo el trozo en el ke Syaoran habla entrecortadamente xD tuve ke escribirlo 3 o kuatro veces porke me salía la frase muy corta... xD al final opte para ke dijera algo sin sentido xDDD ((( Si no recuerdo mal, mis padre me dijeron que a lo mejor la semana que viene tienen pensado ir los dos solos el fin...))) mucho sentido el final no tiene... xD es ke al principio aun sabe mas o menos o ke dice, pero al final no tiene ni papa xD **

**Bueno... ahora los reviews!!!! o (chp3+chp4)::**

**X-Haiass-X: **Hola!! otra vez publicando de noche... y yo sin estudiar Filo... y mañana tengo examen... ToT La verdad es ke no se k esDon't Jump (Spring Nicht) ni Bill, supongo ke lo primero es una canción.. xD y lo segundo alguna persona... supongo ke chico xD Es ke la parte de la bañera esta muy currada xD y eso ke la puse al final casi... xD es ke es verdad, como se dice en castellano ir vestida de ir por casa?? xD no se... hoy le he estado a punto de preguntar a Belanche si Sudados está bien dicho xd pero no lo he echo por las preguntas y rumores ke puede levantar xDD subir un capi a la semana ya me cuesta mucho... solo me faltaría tener ke subir 2... ToT (si quieres lo parto en dos "emistikios" xD) Pues si, el cap 4 y 5 en principio tenían ke ser uno solo... u.u pero la practica siempre es distinta a la teoría xD Lo de Tomoyo y Touya era de otra csa mariposa xD Byeee!!!

**gabyhyatt:** Hola! Encantada de que te encante!! n.n Espero ke sigas leyéndo y ke te siga gustando!!! jejej Bye!

**juchiz: **Hola! Gracias por entenderme TOT Espero ke te siga gustando, intento que todo parezca lo mas real posible, aunque a veces es un poco complicado porke es una situación en la que, por suerte, nunca me he encontrado. Pero me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo n.n muchas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad, muchísimas gracias!! n.n jeje si Syaoran tiene un lado protector xD y Touya uno de violento... u.u xD espero ke te haya gustado!!! un beso a ti también!!

**Kirara8:** Ohayo!! n.n Gracias por tus halagos!!! n.n pues voy a preguntarte en clase, porke no lo pillo xD Bueno mi día de colgar, en principio u.u, es el jueves por la madrugada, pero como puedes comprobar, subo cuando puedo xD yo también espero poder escribir muchos mas fics nOn ke remedio ke escribirlo por la madrugada... sino no lo puedo hacer... ToT xDDD pues ya as visto lo que ha echo Touya... xD tu misma decides... xD n.n muchas gracias!!! un besito en la mejilla!! n.n byeee!!

**NeRy92:** Hola!! Sabes que al principio no sabía kien eras!! xD pero después lo he tenido claro!!! muy buena tu descripción! XD n.n muchas gracias por leer mi fic i dejar un comentario!! Eres un crack!! xD no se si en castellano se usa este término... u.u aquí te dejo un capi más para ke sigas leyendo!! Espero ke este también te guste! Jejeje esta vez el misterio no lo he dejado... pero tambien es un buen final de capitulo no?? n.n un beso wapa!! bye!

**rurihari: **Hola! No se a ke me suena tu nombre?? Te conozco? XD jeje Me entusiasme el hecho de ke te guste!! la verdad es ke no estaba muy segura de ke te gustase, pero veo que si n.n me alegro! XD así ke tengo un don para describir!!! pues muchas gracias! Espero aprovecharlo n.n y lo de las mates ya te lo expike no? Ke a mi si me gustan, y decidí cambiar un poco su personalidad, supongo ke no es muy grabe no? De momento aún no he echo ninguna referencia xD es cierto, Yamazaki es un genio de las historias xD tengo que pensarme otra para escribirla xD de Rika tengo pensado escribir más más adelante n.n jejej xD ya viste ke mi descripción de los sucesos es bastante rápida... tampoco a mi me gusto escribir eso... brrrr... xD es ke quiero pintar a Syaoran como medio quillo xDD solo medio... u.u xD ke montón de mejores!!! n.nU bueno, tenia pensado responderte a los 4 reviews, pero son muy largos xD y estoy cansada... TOT así ke si quieres mañana te los contesto verbalmente xD n.n un besito wapa!!! Y si estas mala (k aun no lo se seguro... xD) mejórate!!!!!!! un beso!! Bye!

**LoReNiSH: **Saludos! Veo que te gusta como va la historia!! n.n espero ke siga asi! Gracias por dejar review!! un beso!

**- Tenshi of Valhalla - :** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me animan mucho en los momentos en los que no tengo inspiración n.n Espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo! Que te ha parecido el encuentro final entre Sakura y Syaoran? Jeje era una escena que tenía pensada des de hacía tiempo... n.n Touya no lo hace a propósito, él es así xD Tu también te cuidas mucho n.n un besito!!

**danny1989:** Hola! No pasa nada! Lo que cuenta es ke te gusta!! n.n muchas gracias! Espero ke este también te haya gustado! n.n

**Izusu: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, el interés y el esfuerzo!! n.n me alegra que te guste mi historia! De veras e intentado encadenar la inspiración, y a medias me ha funcionado! n.n muchas gracias por el consejo jejej Espero ke sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando n.n intentare actualizar cada semana n.n Byee!!

**Johanna-Ikari: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el halago! n.n Espero ke te siga gustando y ke me dejes un review también en este capitulo n.n un beso!

**NeNa Li: **Hola! Encantada de conocer a una vieja (me refiero a ke lees des del principio xD ) lectora! Muchas gracias por dejarme review!!! n.n me haces feliz... n.n gracias por tu poyo!!! espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo también!!! y siento la demora!!! u.u Byeee+

**Espero ke me dejeis reviews!!! **

**un Beso**

**HanaIchigo**


End file.
